Howl-O-Ween
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: (AU to Elite Shade's The Door/Keyhole). "I used to think Michael Myers was just some scary story that parents would tell their kids to make them behave themselves. But, as I got older I came to learn that he was real, but now that he's here in Zootopia? Loose on Howl-O-Ween night? That is a recipe for carnage!" Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ever since the success of 'Sherman of the Apes' I have decided to do another crossover story for the Halloween season. Originally this was going to be a cross between the Kung fu Panda franchise, and the Friday the 13th franchise, but ever since seeing the new 'Halloween' in theaters (you have got to see the new movie, it is so good, and without a doubt the one true sequel to the original), I decided to take a different direction, and have the shape himself arrive in Zootopia!**

 **This takes place in the same universe as a series of 'Human in Zootopia' stories by a friend of mine named 'Elite Shade'. So please go show him some love and check out 'The Door' and it's sequel 'The Keyhole' (I highly recommend it, and it would help you understand this story better).**

 **Also, a warning, there will be spoilers and references to the original 'Halloween' as well as the newest sequel from 2018. And now, without further ado, I give you... Howl-O-Ween! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of thunder roaring loudly across the night sky caused a young boy, Eli Hopps to wake up from his sleep. He saw that he wasn't in his usual bed inside the house of his adopted mother and her boyfriend, he was back in his old room inside the 'New Paths, New Homes Orphanage'. He got out of bed and saw on his old nightstand that it read 3:15 AM on his digital alarm clock. He then stood up on his legs, and began to walk towards the door and opened it.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called out, hoping that somebody else was with him. Nobody responded, all the other kids and caretakers were asleep. Halloween decorations filled up the hallways, and there were a few lit jack-o-lanterns sitting on the bookshelves as well. Eli then walked over to the kitchen to see if anybody was there either, but there wasn't.

"Why am I back here? Where is everyone?" he whispered to himself. Usually the orphanage wasn't this quiet, it was full of rowdy kids who always got their kicks out of bullying and teasing him, sometimes even causing physical harm to him as well. Eli then heard footsteps coming from behind him and saw one of the caretakers in a rose-pink silk nightgown with some white fuzzy slippers on her feet. Eli then decided to get her attention.

"Can I get a glass of water please?" asked Eli. The caretaker turned around and revealed a bleeding cut on her face, going from the top of her upper lip, and across her nose until ending below her left eye. She walked over to Eli, mumbling as blood dripped from her nose and staining her nightgown.

"What happened? A-Are you alright?" he asked. She didn't answer him, and she began walking towards him while he took a few steps back out of fear. The caretaker then looked down at her nightgown to see the large bloody stain, as well as some blood that had gotten on her hands.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed loudly. Eli then began to feel his heart race and ran out the exit door that lead to the lunch-room. The caretaker then tripped on one of the chair legs and fell face first onto the floor. What Eli saw next was unexpected, a man walked out from the other entrance to the kitchen holding a knife with blood covering the blade. Eli recognized him, his black steel-toed boots, navy blue one-piece jumpsuit meant for mechanics, as well as a William Shatner mask painted white with messy dark brown hair.

"No! It can't be! It can't be! Not you!" Eli shouted. The man turned his head to face Eli but then looked down and saw the caretaker still lying on the ground in front of him. He walked over towards her and got down on one knee before raising his large kitchen knife above his head and began stabbing her in the back multiple times. Eli just screamed and ran away from the man before he could get a chance to come after him once he finished killing the caregiver.

"Help! Somebody help!" Eli shouted, but nobody was there to hear his cries. He then looked behind him to see the man chasing after him, but he walked instead of running. He just kept running until he saw a dead end and saw a door that lead to the boiler room. Eli then saw that the man was still following him, and decided to go down into the basement.

"Please just leave me alone!" Eli shouted, now with tears flowing down his cheeks. He then tripped and fell down the stairs until he made his way down to the bottom and hit his head on the concrete walls. The impact made Eli cry out in pain and put his hands on the back of his head. Eli then looked up and saw the man was standing at the very top of the stairway and staring down at him.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers" Eli whimpered before getting back up and running down the hallway that lead to the boiler room. The entire hallway was illuminated with red lights instead of regular light-bulbs, and steam came out from a few pipes that were mounted to the walls. Eli then came across a door with the words 'Fire Exit' painted on the door with black spray paint, and he decided to go through it. The opening of the door triggered the fire alarms all throughout the building, especially the basement, but the further Eli ran away from the building, the quieter the alarms got.

"Somebody! Help me! Help! There's somebody after me!" he called out while running through the rain and towards the road. There were hardly any cars passing by, and all the houses were either empty, or their occupants were asleep. Eli then noticed that one of the house's lights were on, and began to run towards it across the wet asphalt street barefoot. Once he got up to the front door, he began banging on it rapidly.

"Please! Let me in! You gotta let me in! Please!" Eli begged. The door eventually opened to reveal an elderly woman wearing a dark red robe, and with curlers in her hair. Eli then launched himself over and hugged her, crying into her robe. The woman, although taken aback by this, hugged the boy back and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down, son, please. What's wrong? What's going on?" asked the woman. Eli then broke the hug and looked into her concerned eyes.

"T-There's a man! He's got a knife and h-he-he-he's trying to kill me!" Eli said, trying his best not to sob as he explained what was going on.

"Kill you?" she asked.

"Y-Yes. He killed one of the c-c-caretakers at the o-o-orphanage. He's wearing a jumpsuit, a-a-and a mask" Eli continued while nodding. She then took Eli over into the kitchen and sat him down at the dining table, which had a pumpkin, still in the process of being carved into a jack-o-lantern with a knife still sticking out of the area where the eye was being carved. The elderly lady then gave Eli a bath towel to wrap himself in, as well as a cup of hot chocolate to help calm him down.

"You just sit there and try off. I'm going to call the police, okay sweetie?" she told him. Eli nodded and watched as she walked out of the kitchen. After a short while of sipping on his cocoa, he saw her come back into the room with a cordless home phone in her hand.

"I just got off the phone with the cops. They're sending somebody over in just a few minutes" the lady told Eli. He then saw out of the shadows stepped the man, right behind her. Eli began to scream and point behind her. She looked and saw the man holding up his knife and then stabbed her, right where the shoulder met the neck.

"NOOOOOOO!" Eli shouted as the woman fell to the ground, dying and gasping. The man walked over to Eli and grabbed him by the hair before he forced the boy onto the tiled kitchen floor, causing his cocoa to spill next to the elderly woman's body, and the mug shattering to bits once it hit the floor. The man then grabbed the knife that was sticking out of the pumpkin and then put his foot on top of Eli's chest to prevent him from moving.

"No! No! Please! Let me go! Please!" Eli begged, but he then raised the knife above his head and lunged it right down towards Eli. Then, everything went black once he felt the knife go right through his chest.

* * *

Eli woke up screaming and thrashing. He was back in his old bed with his adopted parent's house in Zootopia. He thrashed as his blankets kept him restrained and hard to move. The door then opened and Eli's adopted mother, Judy Hopps, a rabbit, and her boyfriend, Nick Wilde, a fox barged into the room and grabbed Eli's hands to try and get him to calm down.

"Eli! Honey, honey, honey! Shh! It's alright!" said Judy, doing her best to calm the poor human boy down from whatever was scaring him so much.

"Eli, come on. Snap out of it, kid!" Nick added. Soon, Eli stopped screaming and opened his eyes up to see his adopted family comforting him. Eli was so scared that he pulled Judy and Nick towards his chest for a hug. Judy and Nick were both very surprised by this, Eli had bad dreams about his past often, but none were so bad he was actually thrashing and screaming and then hugging them when he woke up.

"Shh, shh, everything's alright Eli. Don't cry, sweetheart" Judy said in the softest motherly tone as she could muster.

"It's just a bad dream, buddy. Don't let it get to you" said Nick. Nick wasn't really Eli's father, but after a while, Eli grew to consider the ex con-mammal his father.

"I-It felt so real, mom. It was so scary" Eli sobbed, but was calming down slowly.

"Do you wanna talk about it honey?" asked Judy. Usually, Eli would say yes, but this time was different. What he just went through wasn't just a dream, it was something that haunted him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to talk to someone about it so late at night, and expect to go back to sleep after it scared him so badly.

"I'm not so sure" Eli said, letting the rabbit and fox go and turn his head away from them. Nick then placed his paw under Eli's chin and turned his head to face him.

"Kid, keeping these kinds of things bottled up just isn't good for you. Talking about it helps you feel better" Nick explained, trying to get Eli to open up to the both of them.

"I'll tell you but... b-but just not now. Can we please talk about this in the morning? I-If it's not too much trouble" asked Eli. Nick and Judy turned to each other and then nodded towards one another before turning back to their kit (as they referred to him as).

"Of course, baby. It's no trouble at all" Judy said, giving Eli a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"We'll have some pancakes tomorrow morning and have a nice little talk. Sound good?" Nick offered. Eli nodded and yawned before he lied back down. Nick and Judy both tucked Eli back into bed and put his sheets back on the bed. The duo then exited Eli's room and shut the door behind them before walking back towards their own bedroom.

"I'm worried about Eli" said Judy to her significant other.

"I may be even more worried than you are, Carrots" said Nick as he opened the door to their bedroom and walked back in. Judy turned her head towards him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Usually, when dreams make someone scream and thrash like that, and get you to cry... that's not just some bad dream, Judy. That's some psychological crap, something that's really stuck with the poor kid, and affected him in the worst of ways" Nick said before he got back into his side of the bed and turned his head to watch Judy get back into bed with him.

"You really think it's that bad?" asked Judy.

"I used to have bad dreams like that after the incident with the Junior Ranger Scouts. It took a lot of therapy to get over it, and I don't wanna see Eli like that ever again. It reminds me too much of myself when I was his age, traumatized by something that the brain just can't seem to forget" Nick explained to her. Judy now felt bad, and even more worried for the well-being of her adopted human kit.

"Poor Eli" she whispered. Nick then pulled her in for a hug and nuzzled her cheek.

"We'll find out what's eating him and get to the bottom of it. I promise" he whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on top of her forehead and lying her head down on her pillow.

"Thank you, Nick. You're a good father" Judy whispered before closing her eyes. Nick then gave a warm smile and turned off the bedside lamp. He then lied down next to Judy and got one good last glimpse at her resting blissfully before shutting his own eyes and descending into a nice peaceful slumber.

* * *

Officer Grizolli, a Polar Bear working for the ZPD was working the late shift, and his partner was babysitting some kids for a family friend. He drove down the dark road and looked all over for a possible human that was said to have been sighted near the Vine and Tujunga area of the Rainforest District of Zootopia. Whenever a high energy surge was detected by techology provided to them by Zootopia General Electric, it usually meant that a human was nearby.

"No sign of them yet, but I'll keep looking" Grizolli said into his walkie-talkie.

"Very well. Once you find them, stay with them until emergency services arrive and then you can go home for the night" said the voice on the other end.

"Will do, sir" Grizolli replied. He then saw a house made entirely out of logs, like a cabin burning. The entire thing was set ablaze. The polar bear went wide-eyed at this and spoke into his walkie.

"Dispatch this is Grizolli! I have a burning house at Vine and Tujunga. Send fire and medical staff right away!" Grizolli shouted before running into the building and searching the entire area for anyone who may be trapped. The entire interior of the house was in flames, and it felt extremely hot inside. The polar bear then ran down the stairs and saw an unconscious man wearing a one-piece navy blue jumpsuit, black steel-toed boots, and an old white latex mask that looked very worn out and aged with dark brown hair. He also noticed that on the human's left hand, their pinkie and ring fingers were missing.

"Sir! Are you alright!?" he called down, but he did not respond to Grizolli's question. He then had no choice but to carry him out of the building over his shoulder and then exited the burning house before the entire thing collapsed to the ground. Grizolli then lied the man down on the ground and put his fingers underneath the mask next to his neck. Once he felt a pulse, he picked up his walkie again and spoke into it.

"Dispatch this is Grizolli" he said.

"Go for dispatch" the voice on the other end replied.

"The human that was reported was inside the burning house. He's unconscious, but he's got a pulse" explained the polar bear white still staring into the eyes of the mask the human wore.

"And what's the human's 10-45?" asked dispatch. 10-45 was police code for asking the condition of an injured animal/human.

"I'd say he's about 10-45B. He's missing two fingers from his left hand. It looks like somebody blew them off with a gun, and he's also got some gunshot wounds based on the holes in his attire, even a few stab-marks" Grizolli replied. 10-45B meant that the condition was serious.

"Alright, we're gonna send an ambulance over to pick him up. And we'll also send the ZFD to put out the fire. Is the human showing any form of response to you?" asked dispatch.

"I can't tell. He's wearing a mask" replied the polar bear.

"Alright, just let the paramedics take care of it. Just leave him as he is and somebody will be other there in a few short minutes" ordered the animal working dispatch. Before Grizolli could reply, the human's right hand grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him while heavy breathing sounds came from underneath the mask he wore.

 **(Start playing 'The Shape Returns' from the new Halloween score as you read this next part of the chapter)**

"Ack! Pl-Please! I wanna h-help yo-you" Grizolli rasped. The man's grasp was so tight that he was crushing the polar bear's larynx, he didn't think anybody could be so strong. He then raised Grizolli high in the air while he was slowly standing up and began walking over towards a tall ironwood tree.

"P-Please" he whispered, he could barely talk. The man then threw him against the trunk of the tree and caused Grizolli to land on the ground. Before he could get away, the man grabbed Grizolli by the back of his head and began slamming it against the tree's trunk over and over until the bear stopped squirming and stopped moving entirely. He then let go of the body and it slumped down onto the grass, dead.

"Grizolli this is dispatch? Do you copy?" the dispatch animal asked. The man picked the radio and crushed it in his hand to pieces before walking up towards Grizolli's car and then got inside the driver's seat, shutting the door and locking it.

"Does anybody else have a 10-20 on Grizolli? He's not answering his radio" the dispatch animal's voice said coming from the car's dashboard radio. The man then grabbed onto the radio and yanked it off the dashboard with little to no effort, almost as if it was nothing, and tossed it out the window. The now trashed police radio landed right next to the deceased Grizolli's corpse. The man then rolled the car's driver door window up and then turned the keys and started the vehicle up entirely. The car then drove away from the fire and back towards the center of Zootopia itself.

* * *

 **A/N: There is our beginning to this new story! Now, it seems Eli has some sort of connection to Michael Myers, the man whom you just saw get pulled out of the burning house by Grizolli, and then killing his savior by hitting his head multiple times against an ironwood tree seemingly endlessly. Now, the Shape is about to make his way to the big city where anyone can be anything. More will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We now return to this story with a new update! In the last update, Eli had a nightmare concerning a man wearing a navy blue one-piece jumpsuit, and an old worn out latex white William Shatner mask. And that nightmare was so bad that his adopted animal parents had to wake him up and comfort him. Officer Grizolli was also murdered the same man in Eli's dream, and made off with his patrol car after ripping the radio out and tossing it out the window. Now, we'll get a full explanation as to what Eli's dream was about, as well as many other things as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **October 30th, 2018**

 **One Day to Howl-O-Ween.**

The next morning, Eli was sitting at the kitchen table and holding a can of ginger ale. Usually his parents wouldn't allow him to have soda so early in the morning, but they figured today would be an exception because of that horrible nightmare he had last night. Nick and Judy sat at the opposite end of the table, and were waiting for the right moment to speak up.

"So uh... Eli, that dream you had last night..." Nick said after clearing his throat and deciding to break the silence.

"I know, I'm sorry about all that screaming. I didn't mean to wake you up" said Eli, feeling apologetic for waking up his parents because he couldn't handle a silly nightmare. Judy shook her head and placed her paw on Eli's hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. And we know you didn't mean to do that, parents comfort their kits from bad dreams all the time. Besides, you have bad dreams from your past all the time, so this isn't anything new for us, sweetheart" said Judy, trying to reassure her son that he wasn't in trouble in any way for waking her and Nick up.

"Well, yeah, but they're not usually this bad" Eli stated.

"That's why we talk about our dreams, kiddo. Getting things like that off your chest makes you feel better, and keeping stuff like that bottled up just isn't healthy for you" Nick told him.

"Your father is right, if something's bothering you, you can always talk to us about it. Or you can talk to Dr. Snowson if you felt like you couldn't be able to tell us" Judy added. Dr. Barry Snowson was a member of the ZPD as well as Eli's therapist who also dealt with another human named Russel, who was living with the Spitz family in the foster care system. Eli had been having weekly visits with him to help overcome his shyness and past emotional scars, and it usually helped.

"Well, the thing is... I haven't been... completely honest with you about where I came from" said Eli. This confused both the fox and rabbit.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"There's some stuff concerning my past I never told anyone about. Not you, or mom, Dr. Snowson, Mike, Isaac or even Lyla" explained Eli. Judy now felt terrible, she felt like something about Eli's past was so bad that he couldn't even share it with anyone.

"Honey, there is no need to be ashamed about that. The past is the past" Judy told him clutching onto her kit's hands tightly for reassurance.

"She's right, sport. All you gotta do is tell us everything and we'll help you any way we can" Nick said in agreement with what the rabbit had just said earlier. Eli then took a sip of his ginger ale and then cleared his throat. He felt like he should tell them, especially after how much the two had been there for him since the beginning.

"Okay. When I was living at the orphanage, a man named Dr. Loomis came over to visit me. He told me he knew who my mother was... and that I deserved to know why she gave me up" Eli began. Nick and Judy now felt like they had to dedicate their full attention to this story, seeing how it could help him overcome all his past emotional trauma.

"And what did Dr. Loomis tell you?" asked Judy.

"My mother's name... was Laurie Strode. And... back in 1978... she had been through something so traumatic, that it made her feel like... like... like she couldn't protect me. Laurie had... two failed marriages... I was a child from the second marriage that failed. I was... only a few... months old when Laurie decided to give me up. When I asked what made her... do that... he told me that it wasn't 'What' made her do it... it was 'Who' made her do it" Eli explained. Judy and Nick continued to listen to the story.

"Who?" Judy asked.

"He told me the story of... M-Michael Myers" Eli answered. Now both fox and rabbit were confused, they had never heard that name before.

"Michael Myers?" they asked in unison all at once.

"Dr. Loomis said Michael was a patient of his. And that... in 1963, on H-Halloween night... he stabbed his older sister to death when he was... six years old" Eli explained. Judy was in shock to hear something like this, she didn't understand why a six year old boy would want to murder their own sister.

"Why did he do that?" asked Nick.

"Nobody knows why... some said... he was born to be a killer. Some even called him... the boogieman. You can't catch the boogieman, you can't kill the boogieman. He was locked away... for fifteen years before he broke out again... in 1978... on Halloween night" Eli continued.

"He got out?" Judy asked, her ears drooping and eyes widening in horror. Eli only nodded before continuing the story.

"He returned to Haddonfield, Illinois, his home. My mother was 17-years-old when this happened. Michael... killed a trucker for his coveralls to replace his... hospital gown he always wore. He then broke... into a hardware store and stole... some knives... and an unpainted latex... William Shatner mask to cover his face. Then, on Halloween, he murdered three people. All of them... were my mother's friends. Her two best friends... Lynda and Annie... and Lynda's boyfriend Bob. Then... Michael came after her" he said. Nick and Judy gulped in response.

"Michael had managed to give her a... cut on her arm. She fought back... she stabbed him in the neck with a metal knitting needle. She also stabbed him in th-the eye with a... metal coat hanger, and then stabbed him in the stomach. But Michael didn't die from any of that. Michael was about to choke her, but then Loomis came in and shot him six times in the chest and still managed to survive that... only to be taken back to the hospital he was locked up at" concluded Eli.

"So, your mother was living in paranoia thinking that someday Michael was gonna come back?" asked Nick. Eli's only reply to the question was a nod.

"How were you even able to deduce that?" Judy asked him.

"It's the plot of almost every slasher movie sequel ever, Carrots" Nick said before taking a sip of his coffee. Judy only rolled her eyes in response before turning back to Eli.

"She isolated herself from the rest of the world since that night. She lived in the woods a hundred miles outside of H-Haddonfield because of it. She was living in fear, thinking Michael would one day come back and try to come for her... and maybe even me" Eli told her. Judy now fully understood why Eli's mother abandoned him, she didn't know that all the abuse in foster homes and orphanages was going to happen, she was mainly concerned with making sure that the man who tried to kill her didn't come for her child too.

"Loomis also told me that people made up this... rumor that Michael was... Laurie's brother. And s-somehow the bullies at the o-orphanage found out. They teased me and shouted 'Boogieman! Boogieman! Eli's uncle's a Boogieman!', even though that was never true" Eli told them.

"Oh Eli, I'm so sorry. Your mother didn't deserve that, and neither did you" said Judy. Both now realized without even asking him, what their son's nightmare was. He dreamed that Michael Myers tried to kill him.

"I don't blame my mom. I blame the man who tried to k-kill her all those years ago. My life... was made a living Hell, because of Michael Myers" Eli said, tears about to fall down his face once more. Judy then got up from her seat and hugged Eli, Nick joined in on the hug as well.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Michael's locked away. He can't hurt you" said Judy.

"Even if he did get out, there's NO way he'd ever get into Zootopia" Nick added, to try and reassure his son-to-be (even though Eli already considered him his father).

"You mean it?" Eli asked.

"Of course we do, pumpkin" Judy promised. The hug then was broken up and Nick heard his phone ring, Gazelle's cover of Michael Jackelope's 'Thriller' was playing as the ringtone. He saw Chief Bogo's face on the Caller ID and he answered it.

"Hello?" he answered. Nick's eyes widened and his smile was lost.

"A-Are you sure it's him?" asked Nick to the chief on the other end.

"I-I-I understand, sir. W-We were just about to arrive at the station anyways" said Nick. Judy now began getting concerned and looked over to her boyfriend with curiosity mixed with her concern.

"We'll just change real fast and be at the scene in a few minutes" Nick concluded before hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket.

"What is it?" asked Judy.

"It's Grizolli, fire and medical workers found his body lying in the grass with his skull cracked open and bleeding in the Rainforest District. Coroner is labeling the death as a homicide" Nick told her. Judy gasped and covered her now-agape jaw with her paws.

"Sorry Eli, we won't be able to drive you to school today. Are you okay with taking the bus?" Judy asked before Nick ran over to their bedroom to change into his work uniform.

"Yeah, I can take the bus Ju... I mean mom" said Eli. Judy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running into the bedroom to swap clothes as well.

* * *

At an apartment complex, a young redheaded human named Baily Longmire had just woken up and had just poured some coffee for his guest. He turned behind him to see a beautiful lioness wearing a light gray tee-shirt, and black pajama bottoms come into the room yawning loudly. This was his girlfriend, Sophia, who worked as a registered nurse at Zootopia General Hospital.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" said Baily as he walked over to her, holding a mug of coffee in his hands to hand to her.

"Morning to you too, Baily" said Sophia as she took the mug out of his hands and took a sip.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee, do I decided to let you without anything and let you add whatever you wanted" Baily told her.

"You have any French Vanilla creamers, or even some Sweet-N-Low's?" asked Sophia. Bailey then nodded and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the creamer, and to the spice cabinet for the Sweet-N-Low's.

"Here you are" said Bailey before placing the items on the kitchen counter. Sophia smiled and put her creamer and sweeteners in her coffee before she looked over to her boyfriend.

"So, any plans for Howl-O-Ween this year?" asked Sophia as she watched Bailey sit down on the couch and turn the TV on. Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays were his days off, and Howl-O-Ween this year was on a Saturday, so that meant he didn't have to work at Ivory Tusks today, and could do whatever he wanted to do on Howl-O-Ween.

"I do have one idea..." Bailey said before walking back into the kitchen and pulling something out from one of the drawers. A large brown paper grocery shopping bag.

"First, I figured we could watch the 'Horror-Thon' on TV tonight. Ya know, watch some old cheesy horror flicks with some popcorn while he hand candy out to trick or treaters. And maybe, we could carve this" Bailey said before pulling out of the bag, a large pumpkin. Sophie gasped at this and smiled.

"You're never too old to carve a pumpkin, you know" Bailey said, shrugging his shoulders with a small.

"Well that sounds like fun" said Sophie, loving the idea of carving pumpkins, watching scary movies, and handing candy out.

"But what about costumes? You've gotta have a costume on Howl-O-Ween. As is tradition" said Sophia, remembering that a lot of animals and humans were going to be dressing up for that night.

"I actually had some ideas about that" said Baily before walking over to his closet and pulled out two packaged costumes.

"These were on sale at TarGoat. I figured I could be Frankenstein's monster, and you could be Frankenstein's bride" Bailey suggested.

"I love that idea. I was gonna suggest we go as giant pizza slices, but your idea is way better. It's much more appropriate too since this is the one day a year where you see goblins and ghosts running around all over the place" said Sophia as she took the Frankenstein's bride costume from his hands and began to stare at the picture on the package. It came with a wig, makeup, and the dress as well.

"I knew you would" said Bailey before both human and lioness' attention was turned to the TV after the news had just caught their attention.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this important news flash from ZNN. ZPD officer John Grizolli was found brutally murdered today in the Rainforest District near the remains of a burning house. The coroner says that it appears that someone bashed his head against an ironwood tree repeatedly, and cracked his skull open" said the reporter on the TV as live news-chopper footage of the crime scene was shown.

"Oh geez. That sounds awful" said Sophia.

"I know. Some real psychos out there. Especially during this time of year" said Bailey. The two continued to have breakfast together while watching the news coverage of Grizolli's murder.

* * *

Russel Alexander, another human was walking to school with his two friends, a hippo named Roger, and an otter named Erik. They had decided to walk to school together today to enjoy watching the leaves fall from the trees out onto the streets. Each of them holding a plastic smoothie cup they had gotten from a coffee shop run by their high school's language arts teacher as they walked. Russel had ordered a Wild-Berry smoothie, Erik had ordered a Mango-Peach smoothie, and Roger ordered a Strawberry-Banana smoothie which they sipped as they walked and talked on their way to school.

"So Russel, you gonna be going to the Howl-O-Ween dance tomorrow night?" asked Erik.

"I'm not sure. My family was never really close, so we never got to do things that you guys would usually do on Hall... I mean Howl-O-Ween. No trick or treating, no scary movie marathons, no costume parties, no nothing" Russel replied.

"Are you serious? You've never been trick or treating?" asked Roger.

"Nope" Russel told them.

"Okay, now this is a problem that MUST be rectified" Roger said in a tone that made him sound like he was in the military.

"I agree. We're so going trick or treating before the dance" Erik told him.

"But I don't even have a costume. Nor do I have a ticket" said Russel.

"Don't worry, we can just go shopping after school. I'm pretty sure the Howl-O-Ween store's having a big costume clearance sale since tomorrow is the big day after all" Erik pointed out.

"And I just so happen to have an extra ticket. One of my other friend's who had this ticket caught mono, and won't be able to attend the dance without spreading it to everybody in school. So he handed it to me and told me to give it to whoever wanted it. Now I guess it's going to you" Roger told him, pulling the extra ticket out of his wallet and handing it to Russel.

"Thanks guys, you really are great friends" Russel said smiling as he stared down at the ticket before putting it in his pocket.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Don't even mention it" Erik told him. Roger's ears perked up, remembering something that had happened recently and wanted to talk about with the human and otter.

"Did you see what happened on the news this morning?" Roger asked.

"I know, brutal. ZPD officer brutally murdered around Howl-O-Ween time. I don't understand why certain mammals got their sick kicks off of killing others, it's just sick and wrong" Erik replied to Roger's question.

"It's kinda... convenient too" said Russel. Erik and Roger looked confused. The three friends had approached a crosswalk and waited patiently to cross the street.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked.

"Well, back in my world something kinda... happened on this particular holiday that gave people a reason to be afraid of that night" Russel told them while they waited.

"What happened?" Roger asked.

"Well, in 1978 this guy broke out of an insane asylum the day before Halloween. And then on the night of Halloween itself, he brutally murdered four people. He killed a dude just to take his clothes, and then stole a mask and some knives from the hardware store before murdering the other three" said Russel. Roger and Erik winced at the sound of that.

"That sounds awful" Roger said.

"Tell me about it. Must have taken the neighborhood by storm too. I mean, four people get murdered in one night? That's on the news" Erik added. Russel nodded in agreement.

"Then his own psychiatrist came out of nowhere and shot the dude six times in the chest as he was about to strangle this other girl, after he stabbed him in the neck with a long metal knitting-needle, a coat hanger jabbed into one of his eyes, and knifed in the stomach by her as well" the human continued.

"He really survived all that? Is this guy immortal or something?" Roger asked. Russel just chuckled and shook his head.

"No, he was just some regular old guy who was very difficult to kill. Not to mention he murdered his own sister in 1963 by stabbing her to death with a kitchen knife on the Halloween of that year too" he said.

"What happened after he got shot? Did he die?" asked Erik, curious to know what happened.

"No, he lived but got sent back to the asylum he broke out of after that. His doctor tried to argue that he should be put down and killed, but everyone else was in favor of studying him for scientific purposes. Now he's 61 years old, living the rest of his days in that hospital in the maximum facility ward" explained Russel.

"And nobody's ever forgotten that night?" asked Roger.

"Nope. I used to think that Michael Myers was just some scary story that parents would tell their kids to make them behave themselves. But, as I got older I came to find out that he was real" Russel told the two of them. The light turned red, and the three friends crossed the street together until getting to the other end of the sidewalk and the school came into view.

"Michael Myers?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, that was the guy's name" replied Russel.

"Dude, maybe that's who you should be for Howl-O-Ween. You should go as Michael Myers!" Roger suggested.

"Probably not a good idea. The mask that Michael stole from the hardware store in 1978, I don't think they'd sell them here. Not to mention, nobody else in Zootopia knows who he is. I don't wanna go up to a person's door dressed up as somebody that they've never heard of before asking for candy" said the human boy before taking another sip of his smoothie.

"Good point" Roger said.

"I'm sure we'll still find a good costume after school at the Howl-O-Ween store" said Erik. The three then walked into the school building together and attended their classes.

* * *

Outside a gas station in Sahara Square, a small Sheep wearing an orange prison jumpsuit was getting out of a car that she had stolen. This Ewe's name was Dawn Bellwether, and she was the one who was poisoning innocent predators with her own special Night-Howler serum to make them savage and turn the public opinion against them. Her plans were foiled by Nick and Judy many years ago, before the humans came to their world and she was sent to prison.

"Stupid crappy car" she growled before slamming the driver's door behind her before she walked inside the establishment. Little did she know, Michael Myers had just parked the car he had stolen from Grizolli after murdering him and watched as she went inside. He spotted a wolf mechanic working on a mini-van that had a smoking engine and walked inside the garage. Another ZPD cruiser had just parked across the street and out of it's driver's seat came officer Delgato, a lioness who was assigned to track down the escaped Bellwether.

"Well what do you know" she smugly said as she saw a car that looked exactly like the one that the report said was stolen from an innocent family of zebras coming home from a family reunion. Just as she was about to radio dispatch, she noticed that Grizolli's stolen cruiser was parked there as well.

"Dispatch, this is Delgato" she said.

"Go for dispatch" the voice on the other end replied.

"I managed to find Bellwether. I also found Grizolli's stolen car, so it means his killer is probably in that building as well" said Delgato, still staring directly at the gas station.

"Roger that, Delgato. What's your 20?" asked the dispatch animal.

"Dinoco station, Sahara Square. Just right across the street from the Arco gas station" Delgato replied.

"10-4, Delgato. Backup should be arriving within three minutes" said the dispatch animal before ending the call. Delgato then drew her pistol out and made her way up to the garage and saw that two mechanics were lying dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood. One of them was a wolf, wearing just a pair of tighty whities, and their coveralls were stolen, while the other one was an elephant with his navy blue coveralls still on his body. She also saw another pair of coveralls with bloodstains, gun-shots, and knife-tears were lying on the floor next to the toolbox.

"Hello? ZPD! Show yourself!" Delgato shouted, holding their gun up in front of them, thinking the killer was still in the garage. She then ran inside the convenience store to see that the clerk working the front desk, a dingo was lying on the desk itself, blood dripping down from the edge and onto the tiled floor. Delgato then pulled out her radio and called for dispatch while still staring at the corpse.

"Dispatch, this is Delgato. Send an ambulance and the coroner. We have a 187, three dead bodies inside the Dinoco gas station in Sahara Square. Send as many nearby officers as you can, the killer is still inside the station. I repeat, killer is still inside the building!" she said frantically into the radio's mic. She then saw that a glass container for a fire-ax hanging from the wall near the storage room had it's glass broken, and the ax was missing.

* * *

Bellwether was sitting inside one of the bathroom stalls, changing out of her prison jumpsuit into some new clothes that she had just bought from the coyote whom she didn't know was just murdered. While she was getting changed, she heard someone come inside the female mammal's restroom, and could hear their footsteps echo throughout the room. She had just put on a black sweater as she felt her stall door jiggle.

"Hey! Somebody's in here!" Bellwether called out in a very rude and impolite way. The mystery mammal's only response was to try and open the door again, which made the ewe even angrier.

"Are you deaf!? I said somebody was in here! Go use one of the other stalls you idiot!" shouted Bellwether. She then looked up and saw a human hand reach up from the top of the door and opened itself up to reveal several bloodied wolf teeth that make little clacking sounds as they hit the floor. Now, her anger was replaced by pure fear and began to gasp.

"O-Oh my God!" she stuttered. The hand then began shaking the stall door violently, and managed to break down the door to reveal Michael Myers holding the fire-ax from the convenience store in his right hand and swung it towards her, only for her dodge it and break the toilet to pieces instead and water started to flood the floor.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Bellwether screamed as she was crawling away from Michael to avoid any chance of death. Michael then saw Delgato standing in the middle of restroom exit holding her gun at him, and then turned his focus towards her.

"ZPD, you're under arrest!" the lioness barked. Michael then swung his ax at her and knocked the gun out of her paw and then struck her right in the neck with the weapon's blade. Delgato cried out in pain as she fell to the floor and pulled the ax out of her neck, placing her paw on the rapidly bleeding cut.

"Please... don't hurt me" she begged as Michael now stood above her. Her bravery was stripped away the very minute Michael struck her with the weapon and now was staring at the bringer of her death. She wasn't a ZPD officer in that moment, now, she was just a scared little lion. Michael then grabbed Delgato's body and then wrapped his arms around her and began squeezing her so hard until her spine made a loud snapping noise and her body went limp.

"Oh sweet baby Mufasa!" Bellwether whispered with her hooves covering her mouth. The sight of that poor lioness being murdered by a bear-hug almost made the poor ewe want to vomit. Michael then dropped the corpse down to the floor and then he turned back to Bellwether, who was now backed against one of the toilets in fear for her life.

"Please, sir. I am worth so much more alive than dead. You let me live, and I will give you WHATEVER you want. Just name it, and I can get it for you. I used to be this city's assistant mayor after all" she begged. Michael just turned to the mirror and punched it, causing large shards of broken glass to fall to the floor. He then picked up a large one off the floor and walked into the stall that Bellwether was cowering in and began to stab her repeatedly until she stopped moving. Once Michael was done with Bellwether, he dropped the shard and took the keys to her car from her pants pocket and then walked out into the parking lot. He had ditched the ZPD cruiser for the car Bellwether took, and just fled the murder scene.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter two is done! So now the news of Michael killing Grizolli has just taken Zootopia by surprise. He's even now added an innocent gas station worker, two mechanics, Delgato, and Bellwether to his body-count. Eli has also revealed that Laurie Strode, the girl who survived Michael's 1978 killing spree on Halloween night is his mother, and that she gave him up out of fear that Michael would try and come for him and she did it to protect her baby. Eli's life was made awful all because of one man, and now he's in Zootopia. More will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 has arrived everybody! And boy, have things gotten crazy since chapter one. Eli has just told Judy and Nick that his real mother's name is Laurie Strode, a survivor of Michael Myers' babysitter murders on the Halloween of 1978. And was the firstborn child of Laurie's second marriage, but Eli never knew who his father was (probably Ben Tramer). Bailey and Sophia are planning a fun Howl-O-Ween together, and so is Russel with his two friends to go to the Howl-O-Ween dance, and trick or treating too! Michael also just killed five more animals, including officer Delgato, and a runaway Dawn Bellwether, as well as an innocent convenience store worker, and two mechanics just to take one of their jumpsuits to replace the one with knife and gunshot tears. Now, we get to see the story continue! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick and Judy had just parked their car outside of the Dinoco gas station where the bodies of all five of Michael's vicims were discovered by the backup that Delgato had just requested before being murdered. They saw two coroners vans parked outside the gas station's garage and watched as two bodies were wheeled into the first one before it drove off.

"Another murder? This close to Howl-O-Ween?" asked Nick.

"Dispatch said it was multiple bodies this time, Nick. One of them just happened to be Dawn Bellwether" Judy told her partner.

"I think I feel more sorry for the other guys than I do for Bellwether" Nick told her. Bellwether stirred up so much hate and political uproar that Zootopia almost fell into chaos, an anti-predator regime all because of her plan to make prey supreme in the eyes of all animals who lived in Zootopia. Nick was happy Bellwether was put away after that case was closed, but he secretly wished she'd get the death penalty all because of how much pain she put him and his predator friends through.

"Nick, that's not very nice" Judy reprimanded her partner by lightly slapping his chest with the back of her left paw.

"Carrots, she's a criminal who poisoned innocent predators to have public opinion turn against them. If anything, whoever murdered her did everybody in this city a favor" Nick stated. Judy understood where Nick was coming from, but she still wouldn't wish anything horrible like that happened to anybody, no matter how serious their crimes were.

"Don't tell the chief I said that" Nick whispered to Judy.

"No need. Because I just heard everything" said a voice who was standing right behind them. It was chief Bogo, the head of the ZPD, and Nick and Judy's boss.

"But, as much as I agree with you on that, we've got work to do" Bogo said as he began walking with the two of them inside the garage.

"So, what's the situation?" asked Judy.

"Five bodies, each one brutally stabbed to death. One of them just so happened to be Dawn Bellwether, but another body was discovered right next to her's in the female's bathroom. It was Delgato" Bogo told her. Judy and Nick gasped and went wide-eyed at this. Delgato was a very good friend to both Nick and Judy, she even defended Nick against some specist animals during his first week of working on the force. Now, hearing that she was murdered really hit the two of them where they lived.

"H-How did she die?" asked Judy. The coroner, a snow leopard came in next to Bogo to answer the question.

"Her spine was severed in two. Possibly looking at the result of a bear-hug based on how the body was oddly bent when we first discovered it. Also, we found a bloody fire-ax sitting right next to one of the toilets. We found Delgato's blood on the blade, the killer struck her jugular with it before finishing her off " he said, holding up the ax by it's handle, with the blade covered by a plastic evidence bag. Nick then looked over at the wolf mechanic whom Michael had murdered and began to snicker.

"Is it sad or funny that this poor guy died in his underwear?" asked Nick, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"Nick! This poor wolf was murdered and you're laughing about the fact he died wearing just his tighty whities?" asked Judy, with a slightly harsher tone than before when talking about Bellwether deserving her death.

"I tend to find humor in morbid situations often. You guys should try it sometime" Nick told her.

"Zip it, Wilde! Hopps is right, this is not funny" Bogo scolded. The coroner then cleared his throat and spoke to them again.

"We found that he was originally wearing a pair of navy blue coveralls like his co-worker we just wheeled out of here, only he was stripped before he was beaten on the head with a hammer and then stabbed with a screwdriver. Three times to the chest, four times to the back" said the coroner. Nick then looked and saw that his teeth were all missing as well.

"What happened to his teeth?" asked Nick.

"We found those sitting on the floor inside one of the stalls that was right next to where Bellwether's body was lying. We also discovered a set of coveralls sitting next to one of the vehicles they were working on before they were killed. The fabric was stained in blood and had a lot of tears and holes in them" the snow leopard answered.

"Dude couldn't have just visited a tailor? Or bought a new set from TarGoat like every other mammal?" asked Nick, which earned him glares from Bogo, Judy, and the coroner. Nick raised his paws in defense before saying 'Kidding' and then talking seriously.

"Were there any other victims besides Bellwether, Delgato and these mechanics?" he asked.

"Only one. There was a dingo working the front desk of the convenience store, fifteen stabs to the chest with a screwdriver, we found it just resting on the floor near the candy aisle of the store" the coroner replied.

"Do we have any security camera video of the perp committing the murders?" Judy asked.

"That we do. Follow me" Bogo said before leading Nick and Judy inside the convenience store and then to the back closet where the security guard would usually work. Sitting at the desk was officer Fangmeyer, a tigress who was married to officer Wolford. And the two of them just adopted a human baby together whom they have named Rosalie. The tiger was working the controls of the security camera monitors.

"Fangmeyer, show Wilde and Hopps the footage" Bogo told the tiger.

"Yes sir" she said before rewinding the tape before showing slow motion footage of Michael entering the station.

"This is the guy. Suspect appears to be human and about 6'5 feet tall, and I can't really seem to get any distinguishable marks or see his face because he's wearing a mask" said Fangmeyer.

"Looks like the latex has aged quite a bit, it's turned a light shade of gray too" Nick said as he observed the mask's features.

"I can't even see his eyes. The camera can't even see through the eye-holes" Judy said. The four of them watched in slow motion as Michael stabbed the dingo repeatedly and then left his body slumping and bleeding over the front desk. Judy then began to notice something.

"What happened to his left hand? It looks like two of his fingers are missing" she asked.

"From the looks of it, it looks like a shotgun blew them off" said Nick in reply.

"I think you may be right. They do show the signs of being blasted with a firearm. Shotgun, maybe?" Fangmeyer replied. Judy's eyes then went wide and she tapped her partner's shoulder.

"Nick... you remember that story that Eli told us this morning?" asked Judy.

"You mean about that Michael Myers guy? why?" Nick replied, confused as to where she was going with this.

"That guy looks EXACTLY like how Eli described what Michael looked like. And I think that's the same mask he wore in 1978 when he murdered those babysitters" whispered Judy.

"What are you two talking about?" Bogo asked, inviting himself in to their conversation.

"Sir. Our son told us about a human who murdered four people on Howl-O-Ween of 1978, the human in this picture looks exactly like how he described him to us" Judy explained to her superior. Bogo's eyes went wide at the sound of this and then took a look at the screen and watched as how Michael looked up to the camera and tilted his head sideways while staring into it's lens.

"Where's your kit now?" asked the buffalo.

"At school. Why?" Judy answered.

"If this really is whoever your kit was talking about in his story, we need to absolutely confirm that it's him. Sign him out of school for the day and send him to my office so I can ask if this really is him" Bogo ordered.

"Yes sir. We'll head towards the school right away" Judy said with a salute and pulled Nick by the wrist back towards their car.

"Fangmeyer, take a still-shot of the killer on the security tape and print it out" said Bogo to the other officer in the room with him. She nodded and began typing away to take screenshots of Michael to print out. The buffalo then exited the room and pulled out his cell phone and began scrolling through the contacts until he then got the idea to call the ZPD academy to ask Major Friedkin to bring him Walter Cruz, a human who was once a former LAPD officer in the human world, but now was training at the ZPD police academy to join the force. He then pressed down on the contact picture and put it up to his ear.

"Friedkin, it's Bogo from Precinct One. We've got a really bad situation going on, and I need to talk with Walter Cruz. Can you send him over to my office immediately please?" asked Bogo. Friedkin agreed she would do that, but also recommended that another trainee, a hare named Jack Savage accompany him to the precinct since he showed just as much potential and promise as Walter did.

"If you say he's qualified for the predicament we find ourselves in, send him too. We're going to need all the help we can get" said Bogo before hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket. He then walked back into the female's restroom where he saw Bellwether's body, which still had a large shard of glass sticking out of her chest, her eyes still open, being placed inside a body-bag and zipped up before being wheeled into the coroner's van.

* * *

At West Mamalia Middle School, Eli was sitting in Zootopian History class. He was doing his best to pay attention and take notes on everything the teacher was saying, and also began filling in all the blanks on a worksheet that was just given to them the minute all students walked in through the door. Whenever Eli had some free-time in between periods, he would work on a detailed sketch of the William Shatner mask that Michael Myers wore in his sketchbook.

"Who can tell me the name of the historical legislation that authorized the creation of Zootopia?" asked the teacher. Eli then hid his drawing back under the worksheet and then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hopps" the teacher said, pointing to the human boy.

"Um, it was the... Lemmingana purchase, when president Thomas Jackalson purchased the land from Napoleon Badgerparte in the year 1801" answered Eli.

"Very good, Eli. And correct, it was the Lemmingana purchase that authorized Zootopia's construction" the teacher replied. Eli then went back to taking notes before he saw something outside through the classroom window. He noticed someone that was wearing the exact same coveralls, and mask as Michael Myers was standing outside, staring into the classroom from the other side of the street, right behind a large elm tree. Eli then turned away for a brief minute and wrote another answer down on his work sheet before he looked back up again to see Michael was still there, staring at him.

"Mr. Hopps? Mr. Hopps!" the teacher called out, snapping Eli out of his concentration on Michael's staring. He then turned over to face his teacher.

"Sorry, yes sir?" Eli asked.

"Your parents are here to pick you up early for today" he said.

"Oh, yes sir. I'm sorry" Eli said before packing his books and notebook into his backpack before looking out the window once again. Michael wasn't there anymore, even though Eli swore he was there just a few seconds ago. The human boy then handed his completed work-sheet to the teacher and then left the classroom to go to the office where he knew his mom and dad were probably waiting for him. Once he got there, he opened the door and saw that sitting on two large soft-padded chairs, Nick was holding a bag from 'Shark-Shack Burgers' in his left paw.

"Hey mom, hey d-dad. What's with taking me out of school e-early?" Eli asked.

"Well, your mom and I remembered that we didn't get a chance to make lunch for you today, so we picked you up some Shark-Shack on the way here" Nick said before handing the bag to Eli.

"We didn't just come here to bring you food, sweetie. The chief wants to see you" said Judy.

"Why? Am I in trouble?" asked Eli.

"No, of course not. It's just... you remember that story you told us this morning? About Michael Myers?" asked the rabbit. Eli began getting a bad feeling, and suddenly, he felt his heart drop to his stomach when she continued to speak.

"We have reason to believe he's here. He's already murdered six animals, including two ZPD officers" Judy said. Eli's face went pale, realizing that Michael Myers really was watching him outside school, and it wasn't some hallucination or someone playing a Halloween trick on him.

"I know it's scary to think about, sweetie. But listen, as long as Nick and I are around, Michael's not gonna get anywhere near you" Judy reassured him.

"Come on. Buffalo-butt's probably waiting for us" Nick said as he walked out of the office.

"Nick! I've told you at least a million times now not to call our superior that! It's disrespectful, and rude" Judy scolded as she walked out of the office holding Eli's hand while walking to their police cruiser.

* * *

The final bell had just rung, and Russel had just walked out of his last class for the day, holding a large pumpkin in his arms while he walked. After he walked past the front sign of his school, he heard two voices calling out for him. He turned around and saw that Roger and Erik were running towards him.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry I didn't wait for you" apologized the human boy.

"It's no problem" said Erik.

"Where'd you get the pumpkin?" asked Roger.

"Oh, I bought it from the office. Only costed about five dollars of allowance money. I figured maybe Ethan would wanna carve a jack-o-lantern tonight before I have to go trick or treating and then go to the dance afterwards" said Russel as he walked, holding the pumpkin against his stomach.

"Aw, you're such a good brother" Erik complimented his friend. Russel was very close with his foster baby brother, Ethan. You could barely separate the pup from the human whom he saw as his hero and role model, he always wanted to be near him no matter what.

"Yes I am" Russel said with a smug look on his face.

"So... have you decided what you're gonna dress up as for Howl-O-Ween yet?" asked Roger.

"No, not really. Since we were all going to the costume store together once all our classes were over, I figure I'd just look around until I find something that I see myself wearing" Russel told his hippo friend.

"Hey guys. I feel like that guy over there is watching us" Erik said, getting their attention.

"Who is?" Roger asked.

"That guy, right over there. Standing right next to those garbage cans" Erik said, pointing to the person he was looking at. It was Michael Myers, staring directly at the three of them.

"It's probably just some drunk guy wandering around in some Howl-O-Ween costume before some huge party or something" Roger suggested. Russel, on the other hand, was weirded out by him.

"That is so weird" Russel said while staring at Michael.

"What is?" Erik asked.

"He look EXACTLY like Michael Myers" said the human, not knowing that it actually was Michael staring at them.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked, remembering the conversation they had on the way to school this morning.

"Yeah, he's got the same coveralls and the same William Shatner mask that Michael wore on that night" said Russel, taking in every detail of Michael's clothes.

"A what mask?" Erik asked, confused as to what Russel meant.

"William Shatner, in the human world he was a famous actor who was known for playing the main character on a TV show called 'Star Trek'. One year, a hardware store received a shipment of masks that looked exactly like his face, and they hadn't even been painted yet, they just stayed pale white while all the other masks got shipped out. Michael broke into that very same store and stole one of those masks" Russel explained to his friends.

"It kinda looks old, rotten, kinda grey looking too" Roger said while he stared at the mask that Michael donned on his face.

"Well, the mask was latex, and it's been forty years since that night. I figured the mask would look a little aged and rotten" Russel replied.

"Hey! You can't be drunk and wander around a school-zone!" Erik called out to Michael.

"Yeah! I got a cousin who works for the ZPD so why don't you get out of here before I call the cops?" Roger taunted. After a few seconds, Michael walked away and into the backyard of another animal's home.

"See? I told you, it was just some stupid drunk person" said Roger.

"Wouldn't it be weird if it actually was Michael Myers?" Erik suggested.

"Then we'd totally be screwed according to everything Russel's told us about the guy" replied the hippo.

"You guys are crazy. That guy could have been dangerous" Russel piped in.

"Okay, what if he was dangerous? What do you think he was gonna do?" Erik asked.

"I don't know. If it actually was Michael Myers he'd slit us up and our names would be in the obituaries" Russel answered.

"That's the last thing I need to happen. Especially near Howl-O-Ween" Roger said. The three friends continued to chat until they reached their destination, 'Spirit Howl-O-Ween'. This store was the busiest store around Howl-O-Ween time, they sold costumes of all kinds for all different species, including humans. The three then entered the building and began searching for the perfect costumes for the dance.

* * *

Inside the back of Major Friedkin's police cruiser sat Walter Cruz, the first human ever to join the ZPD Academy, and his classmate and friend, Jack Savage.

"What do you think he wants to see us for?" asked Jack, having no idea what was going on.

"I'm not sure, but according to 'Fur-Book', six mammals have turned up brutally murdered. A lot of humans are playing the 'Maybe Michael Myers is back' card" Walter said holding up his phone to his friend. Jack on the other hand looked absolutely confused.

"Who in the literal Hell is Michael Myers?" Jack asked.

"Well, back in the 70's, he broke out of a mental hospital fifteen years after he killed his older sister when he was six years old" Walter began, which made Jack shocked.

"That little boy killed his sister?" the hare asked.

"Yeah" Walter replied. He was told about Michael Myers and his infamous babysitter murders on the Halloween of 1978 back at the Los Angeles Police Academy in the human world, they used the incident to train new officers. Walter then continued to tell the story.

"After he broke out, he returned to his hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois. He killed some innocent mechanic to steal his coveralls, and then broke into a hardware store and stole an unpainted latex William Shatner mask, and an entire cutlery of knives too. Then, he murdered two teenage girls who were babysitting some little kids, as well as one of their boyfriends. He almost came after Laurie Strode, but she managed to survive because his own psychiatrist shot him six times" Walter said. Jack groaned and crossed his arms as his ears went droopy in frustration.

"Great, everybody's gotten riled up over a stupid ghost story?" asked Jack to himself in a sarcastic manner.

"Michael didn't die from those bullets. He's survived a metal knitting needle to his neck, and a knife to his stomach. He even had a coat hanger jabbed into his eye, which turned the eye lifeless and pale blue" Walter added. Now Jack was scared again, and at the same time impressed at how one human manages to survive things like that and not die.

"Wow. So, what happened to that Laurie girl?" Jack asked.

"She became a reclusive hermit living in the woods, miles outside of Haddonfield where her friends were murdered. She kept living in constant paranoia, fearing Michael would escape again one day and come back for her" said Walter. Jack then felt sympathy for the poor girl.

"And for her, it's even worse because people started making up some rumor that Michael was her brother, and that he was only coming after her because he wanted to kill off what remained of his family" added the human.

"That is just wrong. They didn't have anything better to do than make up lies about someone being related to a serial killer?" asked Jack.

"That's how some people were in the 1970's, busy-bodies who loved to get involved with other people's personal business" said Walter. They remained silent for a while, until Jack and Walter saw that they had parked in the garage meant for all cruisers belonging to ZPD personnel. Friedkin got out the driver's seat and opened the back door to allow the hare and human out.

"Follow me. The chief's office is on the third floor, so we've got a few flights of stairs to climb" Friedkin told the two of them before they started to walk up towards Chief Bogo's office.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, Michael Myers is a name that just sinks into the brains of every single human being who's ever come to Zootopia, almost every single human being in Zootopia knows who Michael Myers is. Not to mention, Michael has started stalking not only Eli, but Russel as well, probably stalking his next prey. Next update, Eli tells the story of Michael Myers to Chief Bogo, who doesn't believe in such things as the boogieman. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome one and all to a new chapter of 'Howl-O-Ween'! In the last update, Judy and Nick have learned that the one responsible for the murders of Delgato, Grizolli, and Bellwether, was Michael Myers, whom Eli had told them about earlier that day. Michael also was spying on Russel and his friends while walking to the costume shop to pick out an outfit for the dance. Walter Cruz, also knows about Michael, and even tells the whole story to Jack Savage, his classmate at the ZPD Academy. Now, it's time for us to begin an all new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eli, your parents told me you know who Michael Myers is, correct?" Bogo asked calmly. This was the first time Eli had ever met his adopted parents' boss, and the boy never imagined that he'd get to meet him under these circumstances.

"Y-Yeah. Ask any other h-human and they'll know who he is" Eli answered. Bogo nodded in reply at his answer before taking the screenshot that Fangmeyer took off the security camera out of a file and slid it in front of him. Eli then picked the photograph up and shuddered at the sight of Michael staring up at the camera and his head tilted sideways. Eli then began breathing rapidly and shaking before he jumped out of his chair and crawled into a corner before he placed his hands on the sides of his head and whimpering to himself.

"It can't be true. It can't be true! It's Michael Myers and he's in Zootopia" he said out loud in a very frightened voice and tears fell down his face. Nick, Judy, and Bogo were concerned of Tyler's current mental state and then ran over to him.

"Shh, Eli, it's alright" Judy told him. Eli was shaking harder than ever before. Bogo and Nick just watched as this happened.

"Why's he acting like this?" Bogo asked.

"Long story. But let's just say Eli's birth mother abandoned him because she was living fear that Michael would come after him" Nick whispered into the buffalo's ear to tell him the gravity of the situation. Bogo's eyes went wide and backed up slowly before he sat back down at his desk.

"Eli... I'm sorry that I brought back what I didn't realize was a traumatic memory for you" Bogo said with a sympathetic tone of voice.

"He's never going to stop. He's gonna kill, and kill, and kill, until there's nothing left" Eli said, bloodshot eyes staring up at his adopted mother and father's superior. The door to the office opened up and in through came in Walter and Jack. Bogo stood up and adjusted his glasses before speaking to the two.

"Cruz, Savage" Bogo addressed them.

"It's good to see you again, sir" Walter said, extending his hand to shake Bogo by the hoof, which he accepted.

"Same here. I just wish we were meeting under more friendlier circumstances" the buffalo told his human friend. Bogo was the one who gave the ZPD Academy a good word on Walter's behalf, and saw a lot of potential in him. He felt sympathy for him since his former partners in the LAPD almost brutally murdered him as well as breaking both his legs while he was tied up and defenseless, only to be discovered by Benjamin Clawhauser.

"And I take it you must be Jack Savage?" asked Bogo, looking down at the black stripped hare.

"Yes sir" Jack acknowledged. Bogo nodded before turning to Nick and Judy.

"Alright. Now that we know that it is indeed him... why don't you go take your kit home for the day? Take him out to try and find a good costume? Tomorrow is Howl-O-Ween after all" Bogo said. Nick and Judy gave their boss a smile before guiding Eli out of the office.

"Come on, buddy, why don't we go pick out a costume?" Nick asked as he took Eli's left hand while Judy took the other.

"Yeah, and tomorrow night we can go trick or treating" Judy added before shutting the door behind him. Now, it was only Bogo, Walter, and Jack in the room.

"Alright, please be seated" Bogo gently ordered. Walter sat in the left chair, Jack sat on the right one.

"Cruz. I need your human expertise on this. What can you tell me about Michael Myers?" the chief asked. Walter then looked down at the photo of Michael staring up at the security camera with the dead dingo bleeding over the desk with several stab marks from a screwdriver in his back.

"He's been in a mental hospital since he was six, sir. He murdered his sister on Halloween of 1963 in Haddonfield, Illinois. Fifteen years later, he escapes and murders an innocent mechanic and takes his clothes before breaking into a hardware store and steals an entire cutlery of knives, and an unpainted William Shatner mask, and then murdered three teenagers before being shot by his own psychiatrist and then taken back to the institution" Walter explained.

"As you've just seen by the distraught human child in the corner, this is the very same Michael Myers who committed those heinous murders. And he just murdered two ZPD officials, three innocent gas station workers, and Dawn Bellwether" said Bogo.

"The one who was behind the whole night howlers poisonings a few years ago?" asked Jack.

"The very same, Savage. And from what officer Wilde has told me, the child's birth mother was a survivor of Myers' killings. And she abandoned him out of fear, believing Michael would return" Bogo said.

"Laurie Strode?" asked Walter.

"Excuse me?" Bogo asked, with one eye raised in confusion.

"Laurie Strode, she's the one who survived Michael's killing spree in 1978. The three teenagers he killed were her friends, she actually fought back against Michael. It's the reason he's got one dead eye, from having a metal coat hanger forced into it, she even stabbed him in the stomach and neck" explained Walter. Bogo then looked back down at the photo and stared into the mask's eye-holes. He felt like he was staring into two endless black holes of darkness, and a sense of dread came over him the more he stared at it.

"Wait... you said something about the boy from earlier being abandoned by his mother. That would mean... that kid's Laurie Strode's son!" Walter realized. Bogo's eyes went wide at what his human friend had told him.

"Then that would mean Eli would be a target. But do we know why he's doing this?" asked Bogo.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious about that too. Do you know exactly why Michael kills people? Or why he murdered his sister? Or why he's trying to kill Laurie's son?" asked Jack.

"Nobody knows why he did it. He was just a regular kid before one day he... snapped for absolutely no reason whatsoever" Walter explained.

"Cruz, nobody just snaps without a reason. There's gotta be something behind his murderous intentions" said Bogo.

"Michael Myers is a monster who murdered eleven people, as well as survived being stabbed and shot. And you don't believe that he's the boogieman?" asked Walter. Adding the total of people Michael killed (to his knowledge) in the human world, and the animals he murdered in Zootopia, making an even bigger body-count.

"No" the chief simply stated.

"You should" Walter replied before the door opened again and behind them came two adult otters, and a little three-year-old black girl in tears walked in.

"Chief Bogo!" both male and female otters called out. He recognized them, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, and their adopted human daughter, Sarah. An overweight cheetah in a ZPD uniform, came in out of breath after them. This was ZPD receptionist, Benjamin Clawhauser.

"I'm sorry, chief... they're too fast. I gotta sit down" said the cheetah before leaving the office to go sit down someplace.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Bogo asked.

"Emmitt and I went over to our friend, the Lemurton's to drop Sarah off for a play-date. I went inside when I noticed they weren't answering the doorbell, and I saw Mr. Lemurton dead on his carpet, with a bloody hammer lying next to him. He looked like his head was bashed in completely. But then... but then..." Mrs. Otterton explained before her husband placed his paws on her shoulders.

"It's alright, just calm down" he said, trying get his wife to pull herself together and continue telling the chief what she just saw.

"Th-then I saw boody shoe-prints leading to the kitchen. I s-saw a human, taking out the largest butcher knife out of Mr. Lemurton's cutlery. He turned his head and saw me, that's when I ran back to the car and drove off with little Sarah. I thought he was going to kill us" Mrs. Otterton finished.

"But he didn't. You're both okay and that's what matters" said Mr. Otterton.

"Did Sarah see the body?" Bogo asked concerned. Usually, a little kid seeing a dead body or somebody murdered would seriously scar them for life, they'd never be able to see the world the same way ever again. And he could relate, he witnessed his own mother gunned down by a robber on their way home from a school play where he was a member of the cast.

"N-No. She began crying when I told her Mr. Lemurton was dead, she took the news very harshly" said Mrs. Otterton before hugging the little girl and letting her cry into her cardigan. Walter then got down on one knee to reach Mrs. Otterton's eye-level.

"Did this human happen to be wearing a mask?" he asked. Mrs. Otterton turned to him and nodded.

"And was the latex that the mask was made of gray and old? Like, from age?" Walter continued.

"Y-Yes" she said.

"And did he wear a pair of dark blue coveralls?" the human asked.

"Yeah, he did. Do you know who killed Mr. Lemurton?" asked the female otter.

"Chief, without a doubt in my mind it was Michael" said Walter.

"I know. Looks like we can add a twelve victim to the list of innocent mammals Michael Myers has killed" Bogo said before taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, we'll catch him" Walter promised before guiding them out of the office and giving little Sarah a lollipop to make her feel better from a bucket of candy that was sitting on the chief's desk. Once the Ottertons had left, Walter looked back to Bogo.

"From what Hopps and Wilde have told me... Michael Myers only strikes near and on Howl-O-Ween, so without a doubt he's going to kill again sooner or later" Bogo told them.

"Do you have a plan, sir?" Walter asked. Bogo put his glasses back on and then handed Walter a file.

"I am putting you and Savage in charge of the case. Your objective, bring in Michael Myers, dead or alive. I have no preference. And, if you two manage to catch and or kill him, you two will be graduating the academy early, and joining Precinct One" Bogo told him. Jack and Walter got excited hearing that, and gave the buffalo a military-style salute.

"We accept this case, sir" said Walter. Bogo smiled at this and returned the salute.

"Go see Clawhauser downstairs, and he'll give you access to some temporary uniforms, and the armory as well. Dismissed" Bogo said before the human and hare left the office. Bogo then sat back down and looked at the photo of Michael before snarling and growling, banging his hooves on his desk in anger. He was outright angry that Michael was killing without motive or reason, only just to kill and quench his bloodlust. He could only hope someone caught or killed Michael soon.

* * *

Inside an abandoned facility, an armadillo named Edwin Shellison was trying to put together a trap for Eli. Edwin was absolutely obsessed with trying to capture and dissect a human, believing they were nothing but creatures needed to be studied. He didn't care that they had feelings or lives, he just wanted to capture and study them against their will. He had escaped Cliffside Asylum with the help of his partner, Dr. Madge Honey Badger, who shared his views on the humans.

"Dr. Shellison!" he heard Honey Badger's voice call out to him. The armadillo dropped what he was working on and then acknowledged his ally.

"Yes, what is it?" Edwin asked.

"I have overheard that the ZPD is on highest alert, out looking for a human who's murdered seven mammals" Dr. Honey Badger told him. Edwin was shocked, yet delighted at the same time that Zootopia was fearing and out hunting down a human.

"Are you serious?" asked the armadillo.

"Yes. According to what I managed to collect from the gas station murders, his name is Michael Myers. He's infamous for murdering five people in the human world on Howl-O-Ween night of 1978" the honey badger explained.

"So what are you suggesting actually?" asked Edwin.

"I suggest, we go try trapping Michael Myers instead of the subject named: Eli. Besides, I've been told he survived stabbings to the neck, stomach, and eye. He was even shot six times and managed to survive. That kind of specimen with it's level of invulnerability, we could make history as the first scientists to examine what makes Michael Myers tick, and how he's so strong!" Dr. Honey Badger told him. Edwin smiled and nodded at the sound of that.

"Then it's settled. We MUST catch the creature known as Michael Myers" said Edwin before he began writing down a new set of notes and plans for his new mission to capture Michael. He was giggling to himself like a madman while he was writing.

* * *

At the 'Spirit Howl-O-Ween' store, Russel was staring at the different costumes he could try on. The store claimed they were low on costumes due to it being so close to the actual day of Howl-O-Ween, but there were a lot of them on the racks and shelves that he could choose from.

"Hey Russel!" he heard Roger call out. Russel turned to the dressing rooms and saw his hippo friend dressed up as Jace from Enchantment: The Congregation.

"So, what do you think?" asked Roger as he spun around slightly to show off the entirety of the outfit.

"I gotta say, that looks really good on you" Russel replied.

"Then it's settled, I'm going as Jace. I am getting this costume" Roger said before he went back inside the changing room and locked the door. Out of the changing room on the left came out Erik, who was wearing a clown costume.

"How do I look?" Erik asked. Russel was a little creeped out by the clown outfit his otter friend wore. Clowns still scared a lot of people and animals, so he didn't really think that it was a good idea.

"Like you're gonna slit my throat in my sleep" said Russel. Erik then looked at the mirror on the back of the door and began to look at the costume again. He then saw Russel's point, he did look a little too much on the scary side.

"I guess you're right, it is a little too extreme. Especially since a lot of mammals are horrified of clowns" said Erik.

"I did like that pirate costume you had on earlier though" the human told the otter.

"You really think so?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, it looked a lot better on you" Russel replied with a nod.

"Okay, it's settled. I'm ditching the clown outfit, and I'm buying the pirate one" said Erik before going back into the changing room and locking the door to take off the clown suit, and change back into his normal clothes. Roger and Erik came out at the same time, holding their costumes inside their packaging before they looked a little confused at their friend.

"Where's your costume, Russel?" Roger asked.

"I never really got around to finding one. There's just too many to pick from" said Russel.

"But there are so many good ones. Mime, chef, grim reaper. I mean, the list is endless" Roger told him.

"Well, there is one I saw that I really liked. But, I thought it looked a little too simple for me" the human told them before going over to the rack he was at before and pulled out a package for a black onsie with a white skeleton painted on it, as well as a plastic skull mask. Roger and Erik smiled and nodded at the costume's sight.

"That actually looks really good" Erik told him.

"Yeah. That one would suit you best" Roger said, nodding in agreement. Russel then shrugged and walked into the changing rooms and swapped outfits before coming out wearing the costume. He really enjoyed how the costume felt on his body, and he liked how it made him look.

"So what do you think? A little too silly?" asked Russel.

"Nope, it's perfect" Erik answered.

"I bet you're the only human in Zootopia who could pull that costume off so well" said Roger.

"Well, I guess I'm going as a skeleton for Howl-O-Ween then" Russel concluded as he stared at his reflection on the mirror hanging on the back of the changing room door and then swapped outfits. The three then walked up to the checkout counter and paid for their costumes. Eventually, Russel and his friends left with their costumes, and his pumpkin.

"What time should we meet up tomorrow?" Roger asked.

"I think I'm feeling 4:30. That way we'll have a good couple hours before the dance to get a decent hoard of candy when we're trick or treating" Russel told them.

"Sounds good to me" Erik replied. The two then walked home from the store together, just as a police cruiser belonging to a certain fox and bunny with a human child in the back seat pulled into the parking lot of the Howl-O-Ween store.

* * *

Judy and Nick got out of the truck and opened the back door for Eli to get out. Eli was rubbing his stinging eyes from the crying he did earlier during his panic attack in the chief's office.

"We're really sorry, Eli. We shouldn't have shown you that picture" said Judy.

"We should have argued with the chief that it wasn't the best idea to bring you in for this" Nick said, agreeing with Judy. They felt guilty for asking Eli to confirm that it was Michael Myers who murdered Bellwether and all the others, not knowing it was that too bad of a memory that it would send him into a full-on panic mode.

"I-It's fine" Eli said as he wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"No, sweetie, it's not. And we want to make it up to you" said Judy while taking Eli by the hand while walking into the store.

"And we figured this would be a good way to do so" said Nick while he held his hand up towards the 'Spirit Howl-O-Ween' logo that rested right above the door of the building.

"W-What are we d-d-doing here?" Eli asked, confused as to what they were doing at this particular store.

"You told us a while ago that you never got to go trick or treating when you were little. So we figured we'd take you to pick out a costume and then go out collecting candy tomorrow night" explained Nick.

"Aren't I too old for that?" asked Eli.

"There's always a first time for everything, honey. Some adults go out trick or treating too sometimes" said Judy.

"Yeah, and then there's the teenagers who just have the munchies from smoking too much weed" Nick added, earning him a punch to the arm from Judy.

"Nick! Inappropriate!" Judy reprimanded as they entered the store. The three began to browse the store's large collection of costumes together, and found that it had quite a variety of costumes.

"I think you'd make an adorable cop, Eli" said Judy, holding up a police officer costume up in her paws.

"I dunno. I think he'd make a good devil" Nick said as he showed the two of them a costume that was a simple red onsie with wings sewn on the back, and a fake tail, as well as wearable horns and a plastic pitchfork. Eli then walked over to another rack and saw a hockey player outfit that looked it was his size. The costume was a simple jersey, and black pants, as well as a plastic goalie mask and fake hockey stick.

"I actually kinda like this one" Eli said while staring at the costume inside it's packaging.

"That looks so adorable. You should try it on, honey" Judy said.

"Didn't think you were a big sports person, buddy" Nick piped in.

"I-I'm usually not. But I just t-think the costume looks cool" said Eli before he walked inside the dressing room and started to change. Nick and Judy waited patiently for their kit to come out and show the costume off, but they didn't recognize that someone was in the store, watching them. It was Michael Myers, staring at them by peeking from behind one of the shelves and breathing heavily under his latex mask, and clutching the knife he stole from Mr. Lemurton after killing him tightly in his right hand. Eventually, Eli came out of the dressing room wearing the costume.

"Oh! You look great, sweetheart!" Judy said, admiring her kit's costume choice and began taking pictures of him on her phone.

"You look fantastic, pal. The candy's just gonna throw itself right into your bag when you're wearing that" said Nick.

"Oh. T-Thanks mom and dad" Eli said, rubbing the back of his head and blushing under his plastic goalie mask. Michael then stared at Eli a bit before walking out of the store and out the back door, right next to an employee he killed by hanging him by his neck on a coat rack that hung from the wall, and slit his throat for good measure. Nick and Judy then walked up to the front counter once Eli had changed out of his costume.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Judy said while handing the clerk, who was a wolf her credit card to pay for the costume.

"A-Aren't you guys gonna be wearing costumes tomorrow?" Eli asked.

"We already have our costumes picked out, sweetie" Judy replied.

"I'm gonna be a circus ringmaster. Your mom's gonna be dressing up like Elsa from 'Floatzen'" Nick told his kit.

"Oh. T-Those sound like really good costumes" said Eli as the clerk handed him the bag containing the costume and walked back towards the car with his parents. Michael was still watching them from behind a large tree, and kept his eyes fixed on Eli as the cruiser drove out of the parking lot and in the opposite direction of the store.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 4 of 'Howl-O-Ween'! Looks like now, the Michael Myers case has been taken up by Walter Cruz and Jack Savage, Dr. Shellison is now out to try and capture Michael to dissect and study him before the cops can get a chance to kill or arrest him. Russel and his friends have already picked out some pretty cool costumes too, and so has Eli. Tomorrow night, Howl-O-Ween arrives in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How is everybody doing? I hope every one of you had a good Halloween. Now, it's time for an all new update to 'Howl-O-Ween'! In the last update, Eli has a mental breakdown when Chief Bogo shows him a photo of Michael Myers after killing the gas station employees, confirming that it is him. Bogo also puts Walter Cruz and Jack Savage on the case, promising them early graduation from the academy, and a spot at Precinct One if they arrest or kill Michael. Russel and Eli have already picked out their costumes for Howl-O-Ween night, and Michael watches Nick, Judy, and Eli drive away after killing a Howl-O-Ween store employee. Now, the horror truly begins. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **October 31st, 2018**

 **Howl-O-Ween**

Judy and Nick were waiting outside of Eli's room to await him to come out wearing his costume. Both Nick and Judy had their phones out, with their cameras ready to snap some photos of their kit's first Howl-O-Ween in Zootopia since he first arrived from the human world. Soon, the door opened and Eli came out the door with his costume on, including his plastic hockey mask.

"Oh! You just look so adorable!" Judy said while taking pictures of him.

"You're rocking that mask, buddy!" Nick complimented.

"T-Thanks mom and dad. B-But where are your c-c-costumes?" asked Eli, noticing both the fox and rabbit were wearing their police uniforms. Earlier that morning, Bogo told every member of Precinct One, that they were to be working Howl-O-Ween night undercover, whether it be taking their young ones trick or treating, or even going to parties. Their mission: arrest or kill Michael Myers. If they spotted a tall human wearing dark blue coveralls, and a gray aged latex William Shatner mask, that they were to drop whatever it was they were doing and either cuff or shoot him. Judy decided their best course of action would be to not dress up, and remain in uniform for the night.

"Oh, these are our costumes sweetheart. We're going as cops" said Judy before taking a selfie of herself standing right in front of Eli, with his mask still covering his face.

"Wearing our uniforms outside the office on Howl-O-Ween night doesn't count as a costume, carrots" Nick said before setting his phone's camera on a timer and placed it on a table, leaning against a vase before the three of them took a photo together, smiling for the camera (you couldn't really see Eli's because of his mask).

"Um, Eli, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Judy. Eli took his mask off and looked at his costume.

"I uh... don't think so" he replied.

"Your hockey stick, buddy. You can't shred the ice if you don't have your stick" Nick told him. Eli then remembered that he didn't have his stick and then went back into his room to look for it. Once it was just the fox and bunny in the living room, Judy spoke to her boyfriend/partner.

"Now remember, Nick, we are not just taking Eli trick or treating. We're hunting down Michael Myers, if you see him, you take our your gun and shoot him down. Got it?" Judy told him.

"Why can't I just tranquilize the guy and cuff him? Put him in a straight-jacket for good measure?" asked Nick.

"Because Michael is too dangerous to live. You've seen what he's done to those poor animals. Chief Bogo also told me that Mrs. Otterton saw Michael kill her neighbor, Mr. Lemurton yesterday" Judy reminded him. Nick's ears drooped, as well as his smile, the images of the corpses of Michael's victims replaying like a really bad comedy movie in his brain.

"Oh yeah" the fox said simply. Their conversation was cut short when they saw Eli come back into the living room holding his plastic hockey stick.

"There we go! Now make a pose that shows that you're ready to slam into that goalie!" Nick said while taking more pictures. Eli did as Nick asked him and held his hockey stick in both hands while bending his knees.

"Nick, you've clearly never played or watched hockey. Because the players don't SLAM into the goalies" Judy said, correcting her partner's mistake in his statement.

"Come on, Jude the dude, just let me have my fun" Nick replied, still taking more pictures.

"OW!" he yelped after he felt a painful jolt in his arm from Judy.

"I told you this fifty million times, slick... only my dad is allowed to call me that" Judy reprimanded.

"Sheesh! You got some personal vendetta against my shoulder or something? You always punch it so hard" Nick said while rubbing his arm.

"A-Are you okay dad?" asked Eli.

"I think your mom fractured it" Nick answered while still rubbing it. Judy only rolled her eyes and looked back up to her adopted kit.

"Your dad's just being overly dramatic honey" Judy told him before she grabbed an empty orange pillow case with a black jack-o-lantern face on the front off the couch and handing it to Eli.

"I am not!" Nick denied. The three of them then walked outside the house and began walking down each door, beginning Eli's first ever trick or treat outing of his life.

* * *

"Say buzz buzz!" Fangmeyer cried out as she took a picture of her adopted human baby, Rosalie wearing a bumblebee costume. The costume had cute little antennae on the hood, and fake wings on the back. She and her husband, Raph Wolford were excited to take their baby girl trick or treating for the first time (while hunting for the serial murderer that many humans called Michael Myers of course). Fangmeyer was dressed up as Dorothy from the movie 'The Wizard of Fox', while Wolford was dressed up as a vampire, wearing a fancy dress suit with a pointed collar cape, as well as a fake amulet across his neck.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Our little girl's first Howl-O-Ween!" Fangmeyer cheered, staring down at the photos she had just taken.

"Now don't get too excited, Nadine. You know what we're supposed to be doing while we're out" Wolford said, referring to his fellow officer/wife by her first name.

"I know, we're supposed to be hunting down Michael Myers. But this is just too precious a moment for us to just take lightly. One moment, she's trick or treating in a bumblebee costume, the next, she's out going to see scary movies or out to parties with her friends" Nadine told him.

"You're right. I'm sorry" Raph apologized. The two of them took little Rosalie by her hands and began walking out of their home and down towards the neighborhood until they actually found a nice house where several children had just collected candy from. Fangmeyer then got on her knees and looked over at her child.

"Alright Rosie, you're gonna go up and knock on the door. And once they open up the door what are you gonna say?" Nadine asked.

"Happy Birfday!" Rosalie cheered, causing both the tiger and the wolf to burst out laughing at the adorableness of their daughter. It has been a good few months since they had adopted Rosalie, and during those months, Rosalie had managed to learn a few words such as 'Dada', 'Mama', Happy Birthday', 'Book', 'Bath', and a few others as well.

"No, sweetie. You're supposed to say 'Trick or Treat' when they answer the door" Ralph said in reply.

"Tell mommy what you're gonna say when they open up the door" Nadine said.

"Twick or tweat!" she cheered.

"That's right! Trick or treat!" Wolford said before he and his wife held her by the hands again as they walked up towards the door. Nadine then rang the doorbell and looked to Ralph, who nodded before looking down to Rosalie.

"Knock on the door, honey" he instructed. Rosalie went ahead and knocked by slapping her open palm on the wooden surface of the house's front door. Eventually, the door opened and a doe came out holding a large red plastic bowl of assorted candies.

"Twick or tweat!" Rosalie yelled. The doe only giggled at the sight of this and crouched down to her eye-level.

"Well aren't you just an adorable little honey pot" the doe complimented before Fangmeyer spoke up.

"She sure is! It's her first time trick or treating too" said the tigress.

"Well then in that case, here you go little lady" the doe said, putting a good amount of candy into Rosalie's bag.

"What do you say, Rosie?" Ralph asked.

"Tank you!" the human girl thanked.

"You are quite welcome, little one. Happy Howl-O-Ween" the doe said before going back inside her house and closing the door behind her. She then walked into the kitchen to wash her hooves before walking towards the oven to check on the pumpkin shaped cookies she was baking. They looked like they were just about done, so she put on some oven-mitts and opened up the oven, placing the baking sheet next to a large pot of boiling water that she was using to make spaghetti for dinner tonight.

"Now, to let these cool down and then it's decorating time" said the doe before taking her oven-mitts off and set them down on the table. Her phone began to ring, just as she was about to place the noodles into the boiling pot, so she placed the noodles down and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oh, hi Paul!" she said, it was her brother. She began conversing with him over the phone while she continued to cook, not realizing that someone was standing in her backyard. It was Michael Myers, staring at her through the window. Michael waited to enter the house until he saw the doe leave the kitchen and go into another room of the house before he walked inside, clutching his knife tightly in his right hand. Michael then walked inside the pantry and hid inside it, awaiting the doe to return to her cooking.

"Yeah, I heard about that on the news. Seven bodies found dead yesterday? And two of them are police officers? Zootopia's going to have a mammal-hunt for this human. I know that certain mammals like Chet McSprinter are gonna have a field day with this" said the doe as she continued to talk.

"No, he isn't reporting for ZNN anymore, he got fired. He was caught saying really specist things about humans while they were still on the air. And that was back when there were only a few humans arriving in Zootopia before hundreds more started showing up" Michael heard her say. He decided to wait for her to hang up the phone to kill her.

"Last I heard he's now the head of some Anti-Human Society" the doe continued.

"Only a few mammals have joined. Hey, listen, I gotta get back to cooking. I'll see you at Thanksgiving through. Happy Howl-O-Ween" she said before hanging the phone up and placing it back on the cutting board. The doe then smelled the noodles that were still inside the pot.

"Needs more Asiago" she said before walking over to the pantry and opened the door before she turned on the lights. Michael was revealed to be standing inside once the lights were turned on, and she screamed before she felt a sharp pain in her midsection. She then looked down to see Michael's knife inside her stomach before he pulled it out and pushed her to the floor. The doe tried to prevent herself from falling by grabbing onto the pot of boiling water, but all that did was spill all of the scalding hot water and wet noodles all over her body.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as her body was now covered in severe third degree burns from the water being spilled on her. Some of her skin started to bubble like tomato sauce when it got hot. Michael then stepped out of the pantry and stood above her as she screamed in agonizing pain on the floor. Michael stared at her for a bit until he decided it was better off to leave her there to die, so he walked out of the house through the front door. The doe eventually passed out from the extreme amount of pain she was in, as well as the large amount of blood she was losing from where Michael had stabbed her. Within minutes, she was dead.

* * *

At the ZPD, Jack and Walter were walking down the stairs and out of the armory to go to the front lobby. The two had been given temporary uniforms that they were to wear as long as they remained on the case to hunt down Michael Myers. To Jack, it felt like a dream come true, to be wearing the uniform of the profession he always dreamed of joining. But to Walter, it was nostalgic, when he first joined the LAPD, and had his badge pinned onto him in front of his family, he couldn't have been anymore happier.

"Hey Ben!" Walter called out. Clawhauser was dressed up like a clown, wearing makeup and a large multicolored onsie with red, white, and yellow colors on it.

"Walter! Hi!" Clawhauser called out to the human, waving out to him.

"How've you been?" Walter asked.

"Um... not so good. Kids come up for trick or treating, but I just end up scaring them away for some reason. I have no idea why though" Clawhauser said, a little sadness was detected in his voice.

"Hmm, I dunno... maybe it's because you're dressed up like a clown!" Jack pointed out. Walter gave a glare to the hare.

"Jack! Don't be rude!" he snarled under his teeth to his friend.

"What's wrong with clowns?" Clawhauser asked.

"Clowns are a common phobia among human beings and animals. That includes adults too, not just the children" Walter explained to him. He remembered when he was little he sneaked a scary movie into the living room to watch on Halloween night past his bedtime while his parents were asleep, and ended up being scared of clowns for life because of it. So he could relate to those who did have a fear of clowns like he did.

"But why would anyone be afraid of clowns? Aren't clowns supposed to make people laugh?" asked the obese cheetah.

"You clearly have never seen 'Homicidal Mimes from Deep Space', dude" Jack told him.

"You watch Stephen King's 'IT' and you will be scared of clowns until you die. That's not an opinion, it is just a fact" said Walter. Clawhauser raised one eye and lowered the other one, looking confused.

"What's 'IT'?" he asked.

"Old scary movie from my world" Walter answered simply. Jack then decided to speak up again.

"You've been having a pretty rough night it seems, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, and not just with the trick or treaters. I've had FOUR calls about Michael Myers tonight. All in the space of ten minutes" the cheetah told him.

"Four's not that bad" said Jack.

"Yeah, until those number of calls starts to build up the more Michael is on those streets claiming more and more victims by the minute" said Walter before he heard a voice emit from the walkie-talkie that was dangling from his belt.

"Dispatch this is unit 220! We've just discovered a body. Body is covered in third degree burns, and a stab-wound inside the victim's abdomen" the voice said. Walter and Jack looked to each other, their faces blank and pale with horror. He took his radio off the belt and spoke into it.

"220, can you give the address where you found the body?" asked Walter.

"26677 Antelope Lane, sir" said the voice on the other end.

"We'll be right there as soon as we can. Cruz out" Walter responded before he and Jack ran down to the garage and towards their squad car to run to the place of the homicide.

* * *

In the upper-class district of Zootopia, many children were out trick or treating and walking around the streets freely. Many of them either going to the next house to collect more candy, or to go home after having their pillowcases completely stuffed with candy. Two zebra kids were walking up the street and looking down into each other's bags while speaking to each other.

"Wow. You actually managed to get two king sized Snickers bars? Lucky" one Zebra said.

"If anyone here is lucky, it's you. You're the one who managed to get a gigantic thing of skittles. Those are my favorites. I am so jealous of you right now" the second Zebra told the first. The two of them them bumped into someone and dropped their bags. They looked up and saw it was Michael Myers before they grabbed their bags up off the street.

"Sorry about that, sir" the second Zebra said before he and his friend walked off, unaware of who he actually was. Michael then watched as the two kids walked away before looking down at a campaign board for Mayor. It showed a pig wearing a dark blue pantsuit with an ashy blonde wig atop her head.

"Prey for Swinton" said the board. Michael only looked at it for a good few minutes before he heard a car horn going off. He turned to see several human, prey, and predator kids throwing eggs at the car. It was a very fancy and very expensive luxury SUV. The owner of the vehicle came out the house and began shooing them away with a rake.

"Get away from my car you brats!" said Swinton as she swung the rake at them as if it were a weapon. The kids ran away laughing. Michael then watched as Swinton got into her car and drove away from her house.

"I can't buy the vote of a city that's 95% prey if I drive around in a car that looked like a million pigeons took a crap on it!" Swinton shouted as she drove away. Matilda Swinton was one of those animals who had a mindset similar to Chet McSprinter, Dawn Bellwether, and Edwin Shellison. She was very biased towards humans, and thought they were nothing but an alien race, sent to their world to only cause trouble by disguising themselves as refugees and victims of abuse. She was also very biased towards predators too.

"I just hope the car wash isn't gonna charge me half a million dollars to get this cleaned up" Swinton said to herself before something went 'Splat' on her window. It was a large, rotten old jack-o-lantern. The entire windshield was covered in broken pumpkin bits, as well as it's guts. She screamed as it hit the car, and she swerved into a fire hydrant, causing the car to crash and make the hydrant break as well. A large beam of water launched itself into the air the minute the SUV crashed into it. Two teenage lions saw this and gasped at this.

"I thought you said this was a good idea" the first one said.

"I never said that" the second one replied.

"Then why did you do it?" the first one questioned. He didn't respond.

"W-We better get out of here" said the first lion.

"Yeah, let's go" the second lion said in agreement before the duo ran away from the scene of the car wreck. Swinton was still inside the wreckage, with a bloodied nose from hitting her face on the steering wheel during the very moment of impact. She also had gained a cut above her left eyebrow from the windows breaking and glass bits flew all over the place.

"Urrggghhh! Kids" Swinton said in a nasally tone while she held her right hoof up against her nose. She then noticed someone standing next to the car, and she looked to see Michael standing right outside the driver's door.

"Oh, hello. Do you... think you could call an ambulance or something? I'm not really feeling so good" Swinton asked politely, trying her best to hide her true feelings of disgust towards the human. Michael did nothing except stare down at her.

"Hey! Did you not hear me? I said I need a doctor" Swinton said in an irritated tone. Michael then grabbed the back of her head and began to bash her head on the horn multiple times. Each time her face hit the steering wheel's center, the horn went off only for a second before another horn went off. Eventually, Michael tossed a totally bloodied-faced Swinton out of the car and onto the concrete before he stood on her chest.

"D-Don't h-hurt m-me. I'm sorry for saying all those h-h-horrible things about h-h-humans" Swinton croaked, begging for her life. Michael's only response to her pleas, a knife right in between her eyes, four times. Eventually, Swinton stopped moving and died where Michael held her down. Michael then heard a loud scream and he looked up to see a teenage wolf girl dressed up as a sexy cheerleader, witness the killing and run away. Michael then began to take chase after her.

 **(Start playing 'Ray's Goodbye' from the new Halloween 2018 soundtrack as you read this next part)**

"Help! Someone! There's been a murder! Help!" the wolf shouted as she ran. Every now and again she looked behind her, only to see Michael walk after her, not running, but just walking. The poor wolf just kept on screaming and running away from the masked murderer.

"Somebody let me in!" she shouted, banging on all the doors of the houses the ran past, hoping one of them would let her in. Everybody was either asleep, or just thought it was just some kids playing a prank. She kept on going but nobody would open the door to help her. Michael then grabbed her by the ponytail and then took her over to a metal fence that surrounded a large house and then impaled her right on top of it. Michael watched as her blood dripped down the iron bars for a minute before walking away down the street.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have chapter 5! Looks like Judy and Nick decided not to dress up this year, and go in their uniforms while taking Eli out trick or treating. Michael's already claimed three more victims to add to his body count. And Nadine and Ralph are having a happy moment, taking their daughter out trick or treating for the first time ever. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And here we are once again with an all new update of 'Howl-O-Ween'! Michael has now already claimed three more victims to add to his body count, including the specist mayoral candidate, Swinton. Now, we're going to start an all new update and see how everybody's doing! Now, without further ado... let's begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

Russel had now just come out of his bathroom, wearing his skeleton costume he had just purchased yesterday. Outside the bathroom stood Mr. and Mrs. Spitz, Russel's foster parents. Mr. and Mrs. Spitz were both dressed as characters from 'Rocky Raccoon Horror Picture Show' an animal version of a very popular musical from the human world that Russel only saw posters for, but never actually got to see.

"Oh, you look great Russel!" Mrs. Spitz said, pulling him into a hug, which he returned happily.

"Yeah, I think you made the right choice with your outfit for tonight, buddy!" Mr. Spitz complimented.

"Hehehe, thanks you two. How's Ethan?" asked Russel, wondering about his younger brother. Mrs. Spitz went into the kitchen and retrieved a little gray fox kit dressed up as Buzz Lightyear. This was Russel's foster brother, Ethan, who saw the human as his most favorite person in all of Zootopia, as well as his hero.

"He looks so cute" Russel said, poking Ethan's belly and making the kit giggle. Russel knew that Ethan's favorite movie was 'Toy Story' and his favorite character of all was Buzz Lightyear. Everytime he wanted to watch it, he would beg Russel to watch it with him, not that the human minded of course.

"You excited for trick or treating, Ethan?" asked Russel. Ethan only nodded before Mr. Spitz held him up in the air, close enough to touch the ceiling.

"Too infwinity and bweyond!" Ethan called out, repeating his favorite line from the movie. Seeing him do this made Russel giggle a bit, and it warmed his heart to see his little brother so happy. Mr. Spitz handed Ethan over to Russel, who took him into his arms as Mrs. Spitz took out her phone and activated the camera feature.

"Put your mask on Russel. I wanna get a picture of the two of you in your costumes!" Mrs. Spitz told him. Russel put on his plastic skull mask and then looked up to the camera. Ethan looked up too and Mrs. Spitz held down on the button, managing to take a good amount of photos just in one take. After the pictures were taken, the doorbell rang.

"I think your friends are here, Russel. I'll take Ethan off your hands" Mr. Spitz said before taking Ethan out of Russel's arms and into his own. Ethan then began to get a sad face, and began to whimper lightly. Russel then looked at Ethan before speaking to his little brother.

"Hey, don't be sad. Next year, I'll go trick or treating with you. I promise" said Russel before giving Ethan a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay Wussewl" said Ethan before he saw Russel go to the front door. He opened the door up to reveal Roger and Erik in the costumes they had purchased yesterday.

"Hey guys. Wow, you guys look great!" Russel said, complimenting his friends' costumes.

"Thanks man, you're not so bad looking yourself" said Roger.

"Yeah, you look really spooky. I didn't know the bones were glow in the dark either" Erik added, pointing out that the mask, and the painted bones on the black onsie glowed slightly green.

"Oh, yeah. I just found the 'Glow in the Dark' sticker on the label when I was putting it on" the human told the otter. Mrs. Spitz ran up behind Russel and handed the human boy an empty white pillow case.

"For your candy. Now, text me when you get to the dance alright? And then text me when you're on your way home?" asked Mrs. Spitz.

"I will, mom. Don't worry" Russel said before letting his foster mother kiss him on the cheek of his mask before the three ran off together down the sidewalk to begin their quest for a large hoard of Howl-O-Ween candy.

* * *

Judy and Nick stood at the very end of a white picket fence of a nice blue-painted house as Eli walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Eli then watched as the front door opened to reveal two male raccoons wearing a police officer costume, and one wearing a burglar costume. The two held paws while answering the door.

"Trick or treat" Eli said while holding his pillow case up to them.

"Wow, your costume looks great, kid" the burglar raccoon said.

"Yeah, you're the only kid in Zootopia that's come to our house that's not dressed as a ghost or a slasher movie villain. Kudos to you for creativity" the police raccoon said before giving Eli two large chocolate bars as well as three suckers.

"Thank you. Happy Howl-O-Ween!" Eli said before walking away.

"Happy Howl-O-Ween to you too!" the police officer raccoon replied.

"Stay safe!" the burglar raccoon added before giving the other raccoon a kiss on his cheek and then pulled him into the house before closing the door. Eli then met up with his parents and saw smiles on their faces. The smiles were of happiness to see their kit having so much fun.

"Hey kiddo, looks like your pillow-case is about halfway full" Nick said while trying to reach his paw inside the bag, only to have it slapped away by Judy.

"Nice try, slick. But this is Eli's Howl-O-Ween candy, not yours" Judy told him.

"Hey, he can share some with his pops if he wants to" said Nick in his defense.

"Reaching into his candy bag uninvited does not qualify as sharing, Nick" Judy scolded gently. Eli then looked in front of him and saw a familiar site, it was his classmates and friends, Mike and Isaac. Mike was dressed as 'Ant-Mouse' from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Isaac was dressed up as an astronaut.

"Eli! Great costume, buddy!" Mike called out to him. Eli lifted his mask up to reveal his face to the mouse.

"Thanks M-Mike. Your costume l-looks great too" he replied.

"Thanks, I didn't even buy it online or anything. I actually made it all myself, and wore it to Tundratown Comic-Con this year" Mike told him.

"Woah, no way, really?" Isaac asked.

"Yup. It was a pain in the tail to try and find the pieces to make it though. Cost me an entire month of allowance money to buy them and put them together though" Mike answered. Both Eli and Isaac had to admit that it looked pretty realistic for a home-made costume.

"You guys trick or treating?" asked Eli.

"We actually just finished. We were about to head out to Lyla's house" Isaac answered.

"Yeah, she's having this big Howl-O-Ween party. Almost everybody from school is there too" Mike told him. Eli then smiled slightly knowing Lyla was the one holding the party, he then turned to Judy.

"C-Can I go to the party, please?" asked Eli.

"Of course you can, sweetie. We just want you to have fun on your first Howl-O-Ween. If going to this party sounds like something you'd think of as fun, go ahead" Judy told him. Nick patted her on the shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Homicide right down the street. The officers already there are saying that it's probably Michael. It's pretty gruesome" Nick told her.

"Eli, sweetie. Your dad and I have to answer a call about something important. Do you think you'll be alright going to the party without us?" asked Judy.

"Uh y-yeah, I'm okay" said Eli. Judy only gave Eli a quick kiss on his nose before running back to her patrol car with Nick. The sirens went off and the two began driving in the opposite direction of where their kit was standing before.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The party's this way" Isaac said before walking ahead of Eli and Mike. The human picked Mike up and rested him on his shoulder before following their coyote friend all the way down to Lyla's party.

* * *

Nick and Judy's car parked outside a large house and saw that there was already a coroner's van, an ambulance, another police car, and a fire truck parked on the curb near the house. The two walked inside to see Walter and Jack standing right below the stairway.

"Oh, you must be Walter Cruz. I don't think we've been formally introduced to each other. I'm Judy Hopps" said Judy, holding out her paw to the human. Walter shook her paw and gave the bunny a polite smile.

"It's a pleasure, miss Hopps. I only wish we weren't meeting in this situation" said Walter.

"As do I, Mr. Cruz" said Judy before turning over to see Jack.

"Wait, Jack?" asked the rabbit in surprise.

"Judy?" Jack replied before the two of them hugged.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in years! And now you're training to be in the ZPD!?" Judy said happily, making Jack chuckle slightly.

"Yeah. You've really brought out the best in a lot of bunnies back in Bunnyburrow who didn't wanna be carrot farmers like everybody else. I enrolled in the academy because of what you did during the Night-Howlers case. I owe this all to you, Judy" Jack said. Nick then stepped in between the two of them looking confused.

"Woah woah woah woah, wait! You two know each other?" he asked, one finger pointing towards the both of them.

"Oh yeah, Jack and I are high school best friends" said Judy.

"We had a lot of classes together. We even shared the same dream" Jack added.

"Funny, you never really mentioned you knew her" Walter piped in.

"I didn't really think it was important. Besides, it's been ages since we've seen each other" Jack replied.

"Amen to that. But we're getting way off track here. Where's the body?" asked the female rabbit. Walter then cleared his throat and spoke.

"This way, please" Walter told them. Nick, Judy, and Jack followed him into the living room to see an African Wild Dog, hanging dead on a large wooden cross made from tree branches, designed in a similar fashion to the symbol from the popular horror movie 'The Blair Witch Project'. The body was stripped totally naked, with several knife wounds in the stomach and the chest. Resting atop the body's head, was a hallowed out Jack-O-Lantern, with a hole cut out of the bottom to make it like a mask.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers" Judy whispered with her ears drooping.

"This is without a doubt something Michael Myers would do" said Walter as he watched the coroners taking photos of the body. Nick looked up to him with his eyes wide and ears perked up.

"You know who Michael Myers is?" asked the fox.

"Everybody in the human world knows who Michael Myers is. His killing spree in 1978, including his sister's murder in 1963 is the stuff of legend" Walter replied. Judy then analyzed the corpse.

"Why is he naked?" asked Judy, wondering why the body lacked any clothing.

"We found his clothes and underwear folded up neatly sitting on top of the toilet with the shower door trashed, the shower was still running as well when we got here. Coroners believed Michael pulled him out when he was taking a shower and then stabbed the poor guy to death" Jack explained to his old friend.

"Yeah, the other one made it out easier" Walter added.

"Other one? You mean there's another body?" asked Nick. Jack instructed Nick and Judy to follow him to the master bedroom where a female golden retriever was lying on the bed wearing just a bra and panties. A red ring was embedded into the skin underneath her fur around her neck.

"We found some rope right next to the nightstand. Coroners have labeled this as a strangling" said Walter.

"No stabbing, slitting of the throat. No, blunt-force trauma to the head, nothing" Jack added. Nick and Judy looked sympathetic for the poor girl as they stared at her lifeless body. Nick then noticed something above the bed's headboard and turned on the flashlight feature on his phone to shine it upon the wall. There was one word written in blood on the wall.

 **Samhain**

"Samhain. It means the lord of the dead. It was also the original Celtic name for All Hallow's Eve, which was eventually changed to Howl-O-Ween" said Nick before he took a picture of the word on the wall.

"How did you know that?" Judy asked.

"Eleventh grade history class. Puritan era studies. We studied the origins of the holiday and all of it's traditions ranging from costumes, giving out treats, and Jack-O-Lanterns" Nick answered while putting his phone away.

"These are only the fourth and fifth bodies we've found tonight" Jack told them while still analyzing the lifeless still-opened eyes of the recently murdered golden retriever girl.

"Yeah, I read about that recently on the ZNN news app while we were taking our kit trick or treating. Mayoral candidate Swinton had her face bashed in before getting stabbed in the forehead. There was also some doe who got scalded to death with hot water, and then there was a wolf impaled on a fence" Nick told them. Walter walked up to the body again and stared at it.

"Sheesh. Now I know how Laurie Strode felt" said the latino human. The mention of this name made Judy's ears perk up and turn to face him.

"Did you just say 'Laurie Strode'?" asked the rabbit.

"Yeah, why? You know who she is?" asked Walter.

"Laurie Strode is the name of our adopted kit Eli's biological mother" Judy told him. Walter's eyes went wide as he had a realization.

"This isn't just some random killing spree. He's trying to find your kit" said Walter before he ran out of the room and went down the stairs with Nick and Judy following him.

"I don't understand, why does Michael want Eli?" Judy asked, her voice sounding deeply concerned.

"Look, this isn't just about satisfying his bloodlust for Michael. To him, it's revenge. Laurie Strode was the only survivor to his killing spree, and knowing that he's her son... he's gonna try and kill him as revenge" said Walter before running down to his car. Judy was now going into full-on panic mode and found herself being held in Nick's arms.

"Judy, Judy, look at me" Nick said. Judy's worried purple eyes now looking into his emerald ones.

"Eli is going to be okay. Michael is not gonna lay one finger on him. We're gonna catch him before he even gets the chance... I promise" said Nick before Judy buried her face into his chest and cried into his uniform.

 **(Start playing 'Halloween Theme' from the soundtrack to the 2018 movie as you read this next part of the story until it says to stop)**

Walter ran down to his cruiser and took up the radio that was sitting on the dashboard.

"Attention all units. This is Walter Cruz, we've determined Michael Myers' next target. He's going after Eli Hopps, who's the biological son of Laurie Strode, the lone survivor of Michael's killing spree in 1978. Find Eli and keep him safe at all costs" Walter said into the radio before hanging it back up on the dashboard and looked back up to Nick and Judy who just got out of the house.

"Where is he?" asked Walter.

"He said he was going with his friends over to a Howl-O-Ween party at his friend Lyla's house. His friends are with him going to his party as well" Nick told Walter.

"Do you know where Lyla's house is?" Jack asked him.

"It's 6192 Capybara street" Judy answered, having been there before to have coffee with Lyla's mother when Eli went over to do a homework assignment with Lyla before.

"Follow me, we're going over to that house now" said Walter before they got in their respective police cars and turned the sirens on before driving down to the party.

* * *

 **(You can stop playing the song now, and then start to play 'Larger than Life' by the Backstreet boys as you are about to read this next part)**

Eli, Isaac and Mike went inside Lyla's house to see several of their classmates and other friends from school wearing all different kinds of costumes, eating candy, bobbing for apples in the corner of the living room, enjoying some cold soda pop, and dancing to music. Eli smiled at the sight of this, this was his first party he had ever been too, and it looked like a lot of fun as well.

"Wow, this place is packed!" Mike said.

"I know. I don't think I've ever had a party like this, even on my birthday" Isaac replied.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Eli asked.

"Well, I'm gonna grab a drink. I'm parched" Isaac said before going up to the cooler to grab a can of soda to drink.

"I'm gonna go over to the apple bobbing bucket. What are you gonna do?" asked Mike.

"Um... I d-dunno. May as well dance and s-see who else is h-here too" Eli replied. Mike only nodded and jumped off Eli's shoulder and ran up to the apple bobbing bucket. Eli walked up to the mosh-pit of animals and humans dancing to the upbeat pop music and shimmied his shoulders to give the appearance that he was dancing, when he was actually nervous. He'd never never been in a huge crowd like this before, it was all still very new to him.

"Eli?" he heard a voice say. He turned around to see that it was Lyla, dressed up as a witch, with the pointy hat and puritan-like dress with a broom in her hoof.

"Lyla, wow. Your costume... it looks great" Eli said, blushing at how amazing she looked.

"Thank you. Your costume looks great too. I would have thought you'd go as a wizard though" Lyla replied.

"Oh, well... Hockey player was more appealing" the human told her.

"Oh Ellliiiiiii!" he heard another voice call out. He turned to the left to see his fellow Ranger Scout, a white tigress named Kimi, dressed in a pink one-piece bathing suit, and a pink tutu, as well as pink shoes with a tiara on her head and wings on her back with a magic wand in her paw.

"You like my costume, Eli?" she asked the human in a flirty tone.

"Uh, y-yeah. B-But what is it?" asked Eli, confused as to why Kimi was acting like this. Eli hardly knew that Kimi was trying to flirt with him since she had a thing for him, despite the human boy not returning the feelings.

"I'm a fairy princess, you silly silly human" Kimi said with a giggle at the end. Eli then looked to the window and saw Michael staring into it and gazing upon everyone at the party.

"Uh... Lyla, where's the bathroom again?" asked Eli nervously.

"First door to your right up the stairs" Lyla answered.

"T-Thanks" Eli said before he attempted to walk away, but Kimi grabbed him by the wrist.

"Oh, it can wait. Come on, dance with me" the white tigress insisted. Eli looked back up to see Michael was still standing outside staring at him.

"N-No, really, Kimi. I have to go" Eli said before running up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Kimi then looked behind her to see what was making Eli so nervous and saw Michael Myers.

"Who's that? He looks like a weirdo" Kimi asked. Lyla looked and saw him.

"I don't know. But I sure didn't invite him" Lyla said before walking to the backyard and going out onto the deck to see Michael now looking at her instead of through the window.

"Hey! Weirdo! Get out of here! Nobody invited you. You're scaring my friend too. Now go! Shoo! Before I call the cops!" Lyla shouted. And with that threat alone, Michael walked away into the streets without even looking back.

"Well, that's taken care of then" the young zebra said before going back inside and then waited outside the bathroom Eli was using. After a minute or two of waiting, she saw her human friend come out.

"You alright, Eli?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah. It was just... that guy standing outside the window was giving me the creeps" said Eli, not wanting to bring up how Michael Myers ruined his life in front of her.

"Well, I shooed him away. He's not gonna bother you again" said Lyla.

"T-Thanks, Lyla" said Eli, not fully aware that it was really Michael Myers staring at him.

"Don't mention it. Now come on, let's dance" Lyla said before Eli and her went down and rejoined everyone else at the party and began to dance and have fun.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

* * *

At the Spitz residence, Mr. and Mrs. Spitz just put Ethan in his crib and placed the bucket of candy they had collected on the kitchen table and spilled it all over.

"Checking for razor blades, dear?" Mrs. Spitz asked.

"Yeah. I just wanna be sure Ethan's candy is safe for him to eat" Mr. Spitz replied before taking up a green lollipop and inspected it closely.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. Don't take too long with the candy, they're showing 'A Nightmare on Elk Street' on the TNT Horror-Thon and I wanna watch it with you" Mrs. Spitz told him before kissing him on the muzzle.

"I won't, honey" said Mr. Spitz as he went back to checking the candy as his wife went into the master bathroom to shower and freshen up for bed. As he looked through the candy, he didn't realize that the window next to the front door was open, and Michael had gotten into the house and was now standing over him watching him inspect the candy.

"Ugh, candy corn. Nobody likes candy corn anymore" Mr. Spitz said before tossing a plastic baggie of candy corn into the metal trash can on his right before going back to inspect the candy. Michael stared at him for a good while before walking away and going upstairs to the master bedroom. He turned his head to see that the bathroom's lights were on and that Mrs. Spitz had just gotten out wearing only a black silk tank-top, and some dark red pajama bottoms.

"Ahh, now that was nice" she said before opening her medicine cabinet up and taking out her toothbrush and toothpaste. Once the toothpaste was applied to the bristles of her brush, she shut the medicine cabinet door, only to see someone standing behind her. It was Michael, standing right behind her, holding his knife in a stabbing motion.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mrs. Spitz screamed before she felt the knife go right into her side and she kicked Michael away. She had pulled the knife out of her side and threw it back on the ground before running out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Michael stood back up and picked his knife back up before walking after her and saw that Mr. Spitz had a shotgun in his paws and shot Michael right in the stomach, which sent him flying out the window and onto the front lawn of the house.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Mr. Spitz asked as he helped his wife up and took her to the kitchen to sit down at the table. He took some rags out of the shelves and pressed them against her knife wound to soak up the blood.

"Keep the pressure on it. I'm gonna call Barry and see if he can send an ambulance, alright?" Mr. Spitz asked. His wife only nodded while sobbing and crying in pain while applying pressure to where Michael had stabbed her. Mr. Spitz had then taken out his phone and dialed Barry Snowson on speed-dial and held it up to his ear.

"Hello, Barry? I need you to send an ambulance. My wife has been stabbed! It was some human wearing a mask, it looked... old and, and... worn out" Mr. Spitz said into the phone. He then looked out the broken window and down at the lawn to see Michael wasn't there anymore, his eyes went wide in horror.

"I-I shot him but he's not there anymore. P-Please just send help!" said Mr. Spitz, begging for an ambulance to be sent.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have chapter 6! Now, Michael has just added more victims to his body-count, and would have almost killed Mrs. Spitz if he had not been shot out the window, only to disappear the minute he looked away. Nick and Judy have just met Jack and Walter, not to mention Eli's actually starting to have fun on Howl-O-Ween until he sees a guy dressed like Michael staring at him, not knowing that it actually IS Michael. We've also learned that Michael is after Eli, as revenge against Laurie for surviving his killing spree, as well as sending him back to jail. What happens next? Wait until the next update to find out. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Now we return where we left off with an all new update of Howl-O-Ween! Where we last left off, Nick and Judy left Eli to go to a Howl-O-Ween Party held by his "Girlfriend" Lyla at her house while investigating another murder with Jack and Walter, and they realize that Michael is after Eli as revenge against Laurie for being the sole survivor of his killing spree back in 1978. Russel's foster mother, Mrs. Spitz was also attacked by Michael, but she's alright. Now, Michael is still on the loose, even after being shot in the stomach with a rifle by Mr. Spitz. Now, we return! Enjoy!**

* * *

Russel, Roger, and Erik had just arrived at his house. All three of them had a large amount of candy in their pillow cases over the course of twenty-five houses they visited while trick or treating, and also had glow-stick necklaces and bracelets they had gotten while at the dance. Without a doubt, the three had a really fun time.

"Your dance moves were without a doubt the highlight of the whole dance, dude" Roger said to Erik.

"I didn't even know you could dance like that" Russel said in agreement.

"Well, I've had some practice by watching the 'Step-Up' movies" Erik told them.

"Just like how you learned lightsaber fighting moves from the Star Wars movies, Roger" Russel added in a joking manner, causing Roger to roll his eyes and groan at the joke, while Erik laughed out loud.

"At least learning sword fighting techniques like that are useful" said Roger while he watched Russel unlock the door with his house key and the three friends went inside. To their surprise, nobody was in the house but them. Russel would have thought Ethan would have called out his name and come running to him like he usually did when he got home, but it was just silence.

"Huh, that's weird" Russel whispered while walking into the kitchen and seeing Ethan's candy bag on the dining table.

"Well, that's Ethan's candy bag. They've gotta be home" said Russel to his friends. He remembered texting his foster mother when he arrived at the dance, and when he was heading home, but she didn't respond to either of those texts. Russel thought it was because they were asleep, but he would have heard their snoring coming from down the hall.

"Try calling your mom" Erik suggested. Russel then pulled out his phone and dialed Mrs. Spitz' number and put it up to his ear. A ringtone came from the master bedroom and Russel ran up and saw that it was empty, but her phone was sitting on the nightstand on her side of the bed. Russel then hung the phone up and then ran back down to Roger and Erik to see looks of confusion and slight horror on their faces.

"She's not up the... guys, what's wrong?" asked Russel. Erik pointed down at the kitchen floor to see drops of blood next to one of the chairs next to the table where the candy sat. Russel then touched it with his index finger to see it was still wet.

"It's fresh" Russel said, now he started to feel anxious and scared.

"What happened? Did somebody die?" asked Roger. Russel's phone began to ring again, and he saw on the caller ID that it was Mr. Spitz calling him.

"H-Hello?" he asked nervously.

"Russel? Where are you right now?" asked Mr. Spitz.

"I just got home, Roger and Erik are with me. Where's mom? Why'd she leave her phone at home? Why is there blood on the kitchen floor?" the human boy asked nervously, bombarding his foster father with endless questions out of fear.

"Your mother was attacked, she's at the hospital with me. Ethan's with us too. Listen to me, I need you to get out of the house right now and come to the hospital ASAP. I'll explain everything when you get there, but please just get out of the house" said Mr. Spitz, sounding like he was in a panic. Russel was now confused and getting even more afraid at the same time.

"What is it? Why do I have to leave the house?" asked Russel. All three friends saw a human hand holding a knife punch through the glass window portion of the front door, causing Russel to drop his phone to the carpet and scream in terror. The entire door was busted down and into the house came Michael Myers, with a large bullet-hole on the front of his coveralls, with blood surrounding it slightly.

 **(Start playing 'Ray's Goodbye' from the new Halloween movie score as you read this next part)**

"Guys, run!" Russel shouted before running back to the master bedroom with Michael walking after them. Russel didn't bother looking behind him, neither did Roger nor Erik. Roger and Russel managed to get into the master bedroom safely, but they noticed Erik tripped on the rug and landed flat on his belly. Michael then lashed his knife out at Erik, and created a cut on his tail.

"Gah! My tail!" Erik screamed in pain. Russel then grabbed the lamp from Mr. Spitz' side of the bed and threw it at Michael, which broke to pieces the minute it made impact on the very center of his face and sent him back a bit. Russel then picked Erik up into his arms and ran back into the master bedroom before shutting and locking the door behind him.

"You alright?" asked Russel.

"I-I think he slit my tail open" said Erik clutching his bleeding tail and letting out tears of pain.

"Guys, t-that's the drunk dude from yesterday" Roger said, slightly out of breath from running.

"That's not a drunk dude though, Roger. That's the REAL Michael Myers" Russel said before he heard the door being banged on, so hard that wood chips flew off the soft surface of it.

"W-What are we gonna do?" Erik asked, still crying. Russel then opened up the master bedroom window and took down the drapes before tying the two of them together and then tying one end to the end frame of the king-sized bed in the center of the room.

"Roger, you carry Erik as we climb down" Russel instructed, taking the injured otter into Roger's arms before staring back at the door and saw that a giant hole had been busted out, revealing Michael's masked face to them. Roger then ran over to their 'escape rope' and climbed down, leaving Russel the only one in the room. He watched as Michael kept trying to bash the door down with his feet, and by butting his head against the door itself. Russel then ran over to the curtain rope and climbed down out of the house.

"Help!" Somebody! Help us!" Russel screamed while trying to catch the attention of any animals in the neighborhood that could still be awake. He turned his head back to see Michael coming out of the front door and still walking towards them attempting to catch up. Michael then felt something pierce his shoulder, and he stopped and looked down to see a tranquilizer dart.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

Michael pulled the dart out of his shoulder with the one hand that had two fingers missing and stared down at it before tossing it into the bushes. His ears picked up some whispering before turning his head over to where it was coming from. It was Madge Honey Badger, holding the tranquilizer dart rifle, as well as Edwin Shellison watching in awe of the murderous Shape.

"Incredible" Edwin whispered.

"Tranquilizers have no affect on it" said Honey Badger. Michael just stood in front of them breathing heavily under his mask. Edwin then slowly approached Michael in an attempt to speak with him.

"Good evening. I am Dr. Edwin Shellison. That must make you, Michael Myers, correct?" he asked. Michael didn't respond and just kept staring through the black lifeless eye-holes of his mask.

"We are mammals of science, and you are what we consider a genetic breakthrough. You have an incredible healing factor, nothing can strike you down or kill you" said Edwin. Madge then put the gun down and walked up right next to the armadillo.

"Please, let us study you. Show us that humans like you are capable of so much more than the animals of Zootopia have been lead to believe" said the badger. Michael only grabbed Edwin by his throat and pinned him against a tree. Edwin choked and gasped underneath Michael's hard grip before he saw him raise his knife up.

"N-No! Please!" Edwin begged before feeling the sharp pain of the knife penetrating his chest and pinning him against the tall oak tree. Edwin took his last dying breath and stopped struggling and his entire body went limp, and eyes rolling to the back of his head as he died. Dr. Honey Badger then gasped and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the lifeless body of the mad scientist armadillo, being held against a tree by only a knife right in the center of his body.

"O-Oh my God!" she screamed before Michael turned his head towards her and walked over to her. She attempted to run away but she felt Michael grab her ankle and pull her back down to the grassy ground. Michael then grabbed her by her lower jaw and the back of her head, twisting it in a counter-clockwise motion until her head was facing backwards. Michael then left her to die before taking his knife out of Edwin's chest and letting his body fall back down onto the sidewalk and walk away.

* * *

Three mammals in their youths, most likely elementary school years stood in front of a house with a realtor's sign hanging right next to the front steps of the porch, right across the street from where Lyla's house was. One was a wolf, another was a red panda, and the third was a hyena pup.

"Come on, Donnie, do it!" the hyena said, pushing the red panda up to the front of the house.

"B-But everybody in school says that this house is haunted" said Donnie.

"Aw, what's wrong? You afraid? You want your blankie?" asked the wolf, causing him and the hyena to giggle at Donnie's cowardice. Hearing that insult, Donnie then gave them the stink-eye and walked up to the front of the door. Once he was on the porch, and only three inches away from it, he turned his head back to the hyena and wolf.

"Well go ahead! Knock already!" the hyena told him. Donnie then looked back at the door and started to sweat down his forehead before swallowing a lump in his throat. Just as he was about to knock, a voice caught the attention of all three youths.

"Hey! Hey Donnie! Get your ass away from there!" the voice said coming from the bushes. All three of the kids screamed 'Ghosts!' in unison before running away in the opposite direction of the house. Out of the bushes came Nick, who was holding back a laugh at what he just did. Suddenly, he felt his ear being tugged on by Judy.

"Ah! Ah! Ow! Ow! Easy there, Carrots!" Nick pleaded with the rabbit who had his ear in a death grip.

"Nick, we know that Michael Myers is going after Eli and is most likely going to be coming to this party, and you're in the bushes playing pranks on kids?" Judy asked before letting his ear go. Nick rubbed his paw on his ear, wincing slightly at how much it hurt while Judy was tugging and holding on to it.

"Give me a break, Judy. It's Howl-O-Ween, everyone's entitled to one good scare. Ow, hurts worse than having your ear pierced" said Nick as he kept on rubbing his ear. Judy then gave a sad sigh and her ears drooped before looking down to her feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nick... I know you're always trying to see the brighter side of things, and find humor in some morbid situations, it's one of the things I admire about you. But, I wish you'd take this a little more seriously and joke around a little less tonight. Especially since our kit is being targeted by a psycho in a mask" Judy said sadly. He had to admit that his partner/girlfriend had a point.

"Judy, I know it doesn't seem like I'm being serious about this whole situation, but honestly... I'm terrified" said the fox, which caught Judy by surprise.

"Terrified? Really?" she asked, slightly taken aback by the fact that her own partner, who was the most laid back and carefree mammal in Zootopia was actually scared underneath his happy and joking exterior.

"Uh-huh. After I found out that it was ACTUALLY Michael Myers that killed Bellwether, Grizolli, and even Delgato... I felt like, like my heart just stopped beating. The thought of losing my own son to that... that... that murderer, it goes through my mind every second. I'm just as scared of Michael getting to Eli as you are, Judy" Nick told her, tears now glistening in his eyes and one of them managing to escape and run down his face. He felt Judy's paw wipe the tear away.

"Nick, I-I-I didn't even realize that you felt that way. That all this time you just hiding how scared you were" she said in a gentle whisper-like tone.

"Every time I see another one of Michael's victims like we did back at that other house, I keep picturing Eli lying in a puddle of his own blood with that son of a bandicoot standing over him holding a bloody knife. Judy, I can't let that picture become reality, I need to kill him for the sake of my own kit's safety" Nick said with tears now falling freely down his face and now collapsed on his knees. Judy had never seen Nick so broken and scared before, out of the fear of losing the one other person that meant the world to him. Judy then got down on her knees and helped Nick back up before taking out a handkerchief out of her back pocket and wiped away his tears before placing it up to his nose.

"C'mon, blow" Judy instructed, and Nick did so.

"There you go" she said before putting her handkerchief back into her pocket and then looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Now listen, Michael is NOT going to get Eli. We're going to make sure that we kill Michael PERMANENTLY, so that nobody has to live in fear of him anymore. Not even our kit" Judy said to him before pulling him into a passionate loving kiss, which Nick returned happily, and making his tail wag slightly as well.

"Wilde, Hopps, this is Cruz, do you read?" a voice called out on the radio. Judy then broke the kiss apart and then took it off her belt.

"Go for Hopps" Judy replied.

"We've spotted him. Myers is coming up to the party" said Walter through the radio. Nick and Judy turned their heads across the street and watched from behind a parked car that Michael walked up to the front of Lyla's house, and stood right in front of the mailbox, staring up at the house as the song 'Thriller' blasted through the closed windows.

"What's he doing?" Nick asked.

"He's just... standing there. I don't know what he's staring at though" said Judy before she noticed Eli dancing with Lyla and Isaac through the window of the house. The very same window that Michael was looking through and began to slowly walk up to the front porch.

"Cruz, Savage, this is Hopps. Nick and I are going in. We'll handle this ourselves, I need you outside the perimeter just in case Michael tries getting away" instructed Judy.

"Roger that" Jack responded on the walkie before Nick and Judy pulled out their service pistols and began running up to Lyla's house just as Michael walked in through the front door.

* * *

 **(Start playing 'Not Meant for Me' by Wayne Static as you read this next part)**

As Michael entered Lyla's house, the song had changed from 'Thriller' to a rock song that sounded like it was from a soundtrack to a vampire heavy metal movie (which it actually is) and looked all around the party, his intentions were clear, find the son of Laurie Strode, and kill him to take revenge on her. He began pacing all around the house, and even caught a few glances and glares from the attendees. Some of them even whispered amongst each other that he looked creepy.

"What's up with his face?" asked a silver fox wearing a Fred costume from 'Pig Hero 6'.

"Is that a mask?" asked a tiger dressed as one of Gazelle's backup dancers. Michael turned his head and sent the two animals who were whispering about him to jump slightly and fall back onto the floor. He stared at them for a few seconds before walking away. He then spotted Eli dancing with Isaac and Kimi and just watched them, waiting for the boy to see him.

"Hey!" he heard a voice shout. Michael looked to his left to see Lyla holding a glass of punch in her hoof while giving Michael an angry look.

"I thought I told you to leave. You're giving everybody here the creeps" she told him. Michael just shifted his body towards her and just stared down at her.

"You've gotta be deaf or something. Or is this a joke? Please tell me this is a joke? Did somebody put you up to this?" Lyla asked, wanting a response from the shape, but nothing came from Michael. Lyla then put her punch back on the snack table next to a gigantic black plastic bowl of jelly beans before she walked up to him.

"If this is a joke, it's not very funny. And that mask looks like you fished it out of a dumpster" Lyla said, mocking his old and aged William Shatner mask. Michael still did nothing as the young zebra attempted to get a reaction or response from him. Michael then pulled out his knife from behind his back, which still had Edwin's blood on it and some of it dripped from the stainless steel blade, onto the hardwood oak floor. Lyla stared at the knife for a minute but looked back up at him.

"Really? You're that desperate to scare someone that you take a plastic knife and use metallic spray paint to make it look real? You're trying way too hard, you know that?" Lyla said before touching the blade, some blood now on her hoof.

"I know this is just corn syrup. Same stuff they use for blood in every scary movie ever made" Lyla said before tasting the blood, expecting it to taste sweet like corn syrup, but instead tasted like iron. Lyla's face went pale and she spat it out, realizing it actually was blood and then looked back at the knife, realizing it was a real weapon covered in the blood of an animal he just murdered. She looked back up at Michael frightened out of her mind, she wanted to run but she felt him grab her by the throat and raise her up in the air and toss her across the room.

"Ahhhhh!" Lyla shouted as she was tossed, and landed on the stereo where all the music was coming from, and the song stopped playing.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

Everyone's eyes were now fixed on Michael, who turned his head from the pre-teen Zebra to Eli. Eli was now backing away slowly as Michael approached him, breathing coming from under his mask. Now Eli went from shocked, to purely afraid, it was the REAL Michael Myers, not some hallucination brought up from fear, it was actually him. Lyla managed to get up from the bits of the broken stereo and shouted.

"ELI, RUN!" she screamed as she saw Michael getting ready to stab Eli by raising his knife up above his head. Eli shut his eyes tight, preparing for a slow, painful, sharp death at the hands of the man who attempted to kill his mother forty years ago, but he heard the front door broken down.

"ZPD! Freeze!" a voice shouted. Eli, Michael, and everyone else saw that it was Nick and Judy, holding their guns up.

"Step away from the human boy!" Nick shouted, his gun aimed directly for the area in between Michael's eyes. Michael lowered his knife, but still kept it tightly gripped in his hand while he stared back at Nick and Judy.

"Michael Myers, you are under arrested for the murder of over thirteen mammals. You are also under arrest for the attempted murder of a minor, and assaulting a minor. Drop the knife, and put your hands in the air where I can see them!" Judy demanded. But Michael did not honor the rabbit cop's demands and began walking towards Nick and Judy.

"Mom! Dad! Run!" said Eli, trying to get his parents to see reason and run away.

"Eli, don't worry. We've got this taken care of!" Judy said, her body slowly shaking with her finger still on the pistol of her gun.

"She gave you an order, Michael! Put the knife down and remove the mask!" Nick shouted. The closer he got, the more Nick was enticed to pull the trigger and end him for good.

"Any ideas, Nick?" asked Judy.

"Just one. SHOOT TO KILL!" Nick screamed before pulling the trigger and shot Michael on the left side of his face. The bullet took off a large portion of the latex, revealing his dead, pale and lifeless left eye before he fell backwards onto the floor. Eli then ran and jumped over Michael's body before he hugged Judy.

"It's alright, honey. He can't hurt you anymore" said Judy as she hugged him back. Nick still stared at the body before seeing Michael's fingers twitch, and his ears drooped and pupils shrank at the sight.

"Um... carrots? I think the bullet just grazed him" said Nick. Judy then looked back to see Michael sitting up like a zombie rising from it's grave and staring directly back at them. Judy's ears drooped and her pupils shrank just like Nick's did before they raised them back up and pointed their guns at Michael just as he started to stand up again.

 **(Start playing 'The Shape Lurks' by John Carpenter from the original Halloween soundtrack as you read this next portion of the story)**

Judy then pulled her radio off her belt and spoke into it.

"Cruz, this is Hopps. Get Eli out of here, now!" said the rabbit before she shot Michael again, this time below his ribcage, but it did nothing to stop him.

"Eli, get out of here now. There's an officer waiting outside" Nick told his kit before shooting Michael again, this time, right below his throat, but it still did nothing.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" Eli said.

"We'll be fine. Just do as your father says! Get out of here!" Judy said, not taking her eyes off Michael as he slowly continued to approach the two of them. Eli then ran out the door and into the arms of Walter, who told him to sit in his patrol cruiser before running inside with a pistol in his hand. Jack followed closely behind him with his own gun. They arrived to see the party now in chaos, everybody screaming in horror and leaving through the back door or the windows of the house.

"Don't move, Michael!" Walter shouted, which drew the boogieman's attention to the Latino human and began walking towards him. Walter then fired two bullets at Michael's shoulder in an attempt to make him drop his knife, but it didn't work. Jack then ran inside the building and grabbed the bowl of jelly beans and tossed it at Michael's head. The jellybeans hit the floor of the living room the minute the bowl hit the side of Michael's face.

"Hey Myers! Over here!" Jack shouted before shooting him in the back just right on his shoulder blade. Michael then turned to face Jack and began walking towards the hare. Before he could get a chance to stab Jack, he felt himself pinned down by a larger animal, it was Fangmeyer, who had just arrived with Wolford as backup. The two were now in their officer uniforms instead of their costumes.

"Stay down Michael, I will not hesitate to shoot you" Fangmeyer said before she felt Michael knee her right in the stomach and forced her off of him. Michael then lashed his knife at her, and managed to swiftly deliver a cut underneath her eye. The tigress screamed and fell down onto the coffee table, breaking it to bits as she placed her paw where Michael had cut her.

"Nadine!" Wolford shouted before he shot two tranquilizer darts at Michael. Both darts hit him right on the neck, but he didn't feel drowsy or woozy, instead, he just pulled them out and walked towards the wolf who had just fired them. Judy then realizing nothing was working and decided it would be best to retreat.

"It's not working! We need to fall back! Now!" Judy shouted before running over to Lyla, who was still watching from where Michael had tossed her and helped her out the door. Wolford, Cruz, Fangmeyer, Nick, and Savage followed right behind her. All of them got into their respective cars and drove to the hospital, away from Lyla's house.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

* * *

 **A/N: And there is chapter seven! Looks like Michael almost got to Russel, but not before injuring Erik as they were escaping. He did manage to kill Edwin and Madge Honey Badger though, their lust for knowledge of humans got the better of them and lead to their deaths (That's what you get for trying to tame the Boogieman!) and Lyla was injured as well, and Eli would have been dead if his adopted parents and their friends hadn't shown up to confront him. But what are they gonna do now that they know that pretty much NOTHING can destroy Michael? Find out in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
